Kitsune's Goddess
by Fallenmoon94
Summary: Born by belief, a shrine was built in 711 AD in respect of a Fox Goddess, Inari. Also known as "The Goddess of Prosperity." A predestine future is foretold of great destruction and it is up to Inari to save mankind and ayakashis. Will she succeed or will her attempt be her last downfall? A little NirarihyonXOC and RihanXOC. Mainly RikuoXOC.
1. Goddess of Prosperity

**This story is based off of the anime! Not manga! After Demon capital, I will change some character's future. **

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 1**

**-The Goddess of Prosperity-**

* * *

Long ago, where the birth of Kyoto have yet not been named lies the Inari Shrine. A handsome male and his attractive mate visits the shrine so frequently that local people believed them to be messengers of the Gods, and enshrined them there. These pair are companions of a Deity who lives within the Shinto shrine. Born with the legendary name "Inari", who everyone claim to be "The Deity of Fox."

_'Inari be, ever with me_

_By this stone of red, let love be fed_

_When at my side, let love there abide._'

Whimsical chant in voices of hopeful belief. The ringing of bells and the rattling of coins. Eyes fluttering, opening to the rays of light. Taking in the first breath of life, the Deity is born. Created by belief, the townspeople call me "Inari," where I lay on the Inariyama hills in southwestern Kyoto.

As a young Goddess, I knew not what purpose I serve as I sat at the entrance of the shrine. Having to watch my surrounding, I learn that I cannot be seen by the human eyes. I am just a small child with dark curious eyes and hair as black as the night sky. An unbreakable fluorescent string tied to my ankle like a shackle. Tied to the shrine, I am unable to leave.

Over the lonely years of 711 A.D., I learn many things about myself and the people. I am the Japanese kami of foxes of fertility, love, rice, tea and sake. Also of agriculture and industry. I am also known as "The Goddess of Prosperity."

I receive my name "Inari" from the Inariyama I lay. I have many believers come to visit my shrine. The people pray and ask for successful Harvest and finding eternal love. But even with all the attention I am given, my heart still quivers with loneliness.

* * *

In year 783 A.D., a young traveling monk came to visit, carrying with him two white fox with eyes of gold. And for the first time, I was seen through the eyes of another being. The young monk, name Kukai, seeing a Deity for the first time fell in deep fondness as he raise me as his own child.

For a young monk, he is very wise. He teaches me the values of life and the outside world beyond this shrine. I look in wonder and wish for many years to travel said world, but as a Deity I could not.

The shackle that is tied around my ankle hold me in my place for I feel like no Goddess, but a prisoner of this place.

"I envy the free spirit of a human being." I once said to Kukai. We sat on the back veranda of the shrine, overlooking the garden. My fox friends snuggling up against my legs.

My longing eyes wander through the woods as the tree branches sway. A gentle breeze blew through the shrine and grace our backs, causing our hairs to stir. Kukai tuck a loose strand of my hair behind my ear with such gentleness, I turn my attention to his smiling face.

Kukai's hand pats the top of my head and ruffle up my hair to initiate he understand my wish. A loving habit of his whenever he knows I am feeling down.

Kukai knew that I yearn to go outside of this shrine. He has tried numerous times to break the fluorescent shackle, but his attempts were fruitless.

Close to the end of the year of 816 A.D., Kukai is setting out to leave on another long journey. Kukai is now an old man of 60. As his parting gift, he leaves his two foxes with me and had request a relocation of my shrine to Fushimi, Kyoto. It's always busy in that town so I won't ever get lonely.

Compare to Kukai's old age, I only age by a few years. I no longer look like a young child, but a preteen of age 16 in human years. My dark hair is now extend towards my mid-back. Even if I am over a hundred years old, I still act like a child because it is hard to bear knowing someone you admire is suddenly going away.

"Do not fret, my young Inari." Kukai said as he wipes my tear stain cheek with his thumb. "My absence will just be a temporary matter for I shall return after my journey."

Kukai seeing my unsatisfied look, he gave me a reassuring pat on the head and said, "I will miss you little Inari. And if I somehow stumble upon misfortune, I pray that you will find many other companion who will love you more than any father could."

My heart moved at his speech as I embrace Kukai until his departure. Afterwards, I was moved to the bustling town of Fushimi and the builders showcase my shrine as one of the most beautiful places to visit. Guaranteeing I will never disappear.

Kukai never return as I watch the rise of yokai ascending from the earth, good and evil of all kinds. Later in the years, I discover that my foxes were of yokai descendants as they can transform themselves into human beings and wander about the streets without the slightest suspicion.

Many lonely years pass, my patience is at its end. I have lost the hope of finding a companion. I am anxious and frustrated as I did not care of how I use my power as I Deity. I did not care if I help a demon fox find love and bare a child of the devil.

The mother's name was Hagoromo Gitsune, and her beloved son Semei(Nue). The first sight of Nue's beauty and power brought me down to my knees. My eyes in astonishment. I fell in love with him at first sight. I was infatuated with the Demon from Hell as he was of me, but my love did not last very long.

I ask of Nue to free me from my prison, but even as powerful as he could not break this shackle.

_'For only the purist of heart and the mind of gold could the shackle be broken.'_

Seeing that I was useless to Nue, he abandon me and his false love for I have never been more than a mere tool.

I fell in love with a Demon from Hell and have been punish with a broken heart. I have acted against my better judgement so I was to suffer the consequence. I vow that day that no longer will I fall so quickly into the hands of Beauty and never again act so selfishly.

* * *

**Year 1609**

_"Inari be, ever with me  
By this stone of red, let love be fed  
When at my side, let love there abide."_

A young yokai of 300 years chanted outside of my shrine. I watch through the cracks of my door and peek out at him in curiosity. It was a strange sight because it has been many years since the last yokai have ask for a favor of me. Ayakashi and Gods do not coexist for they have different opinions and beliefs. But this ayakashi caught quite an interest in me.

If this yokai was human, he would be in his mid twenties. His two tone color hair of goldish-white on top and midnight black on the bottom; spike with perfection and tied at the end in a ponytail. Eyes of melted gold and ink-like markings under his eyes and hair. He wears a very expensive looking red cloak over his black kimono and Japanese sandals(zori).

_"Inari be, ever with me  
By this stone of red, let love be fed  
When at my side, let love there abide."_

"Rumor has it, your beauty is so great. I ask of one beauty to open her gate." The handsome ayakashi chanted again with an added spin of his own words. He said the lines like a song with his deep symphonic voice. His slim fingers grab the rope that reaches the bell as he tug at it lightly and the chime rings musically.

I dare not move from my hiding place, because I knew that I can be seen by an ayakashi's eyes. My heart did a summersault when his golden eyes flicker up directly at my hidden spot, causing me to almost catch my breath. The ayakashi toss gold coins into the offering box in front of him, but never taking his eyes off of where I was standing.

As if he knew I was there, the corner of his lips turn up into a breathtaking smile.

"I see you." He stated in absolute determination, it causes me to take a step back as I bump into something behind me. Before I could react, a hand grab my wrist and whirl me around. That person was none other than the handsome ayakashi.

The yokai entraps my body with his other arm, tightening his hold as he playfully stares down at me. I was speechless beyond my words. He smile and said, "I have found you, Goddess of Prosperity."


	2. Nurarihyon and Rihan Nura

**Don't forget to review! **

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 2**

**-Nurarihyon and Rihan Nura-**

* * *

In all my years, I have never been taken my surprise as I did right then. The young ayakashi did not release my wrist but instead tighten his hold as if mean I am to escape. His smoldering gold eyes bore into mine.

"Inari, my Goddess." The yokai said lovingly. "I have a request to make in a matter of love."

"Do tell." I said monotony, but my heart flutters at the sound of his velvet voice.

"I am call Nurarihyon and I have a troubling matter at hand of a certain beautiful princess." He saids.

"And what might be said problem?" I inquire.

"Yohime is her name, but her name cannot be compare with her gentle beauty." Nurarihyon said with tenderness. The ayakashi then frown as he continue, "it seems that my looks of beauty and brawn is not enough to impress her for I have fallen head over heel for this imprison princess. I ask of your fortune to fulfill my wish and grant me the courage and love I need to persuade the princess affection towards me."

"A Deity as I cannot force one's affection, but guide them in the direction they wish for. It is all up to the person's heart to decide to be sway by your love." I stated. "But I hear what you are telling me that this imprison princess has not seen the outside world, then my advice to you is to do just that."

"And what if I take her out without her consent? Will she not alarm the guards?" He retorts, though he did not sound worried.

"Then we shall see whether she favors your affection or deny you ruthlessly." I said with an amuse smile. "After all, who could deny an ayakashi whose not just beauty, but words could sway the hearts of any women."

The yokai sense that I had drop my formal speaking and spoke rather cunningly. "Are you implying you're one of these women, Inari-sama."

I laugh at his remark, but nodded in honesty. From that day on, it was a start of a new friendship between Nurarihyon and me.

Nurarihyon visits my shrine often seeking for advice for the pass couple of days. He speaks fondly of his beloved princess as I grow more curious of how this girl feels toward his affection. The ayakashi often comes by in the break of sunrise and leaves at sunset. So every morning I sometimes see him sitting on the veranda, patiently waiting for me to awake from my slumber.

His current outfit change into a more causal war of a black cloak, purple silk kimono with gold zig zag around the collar exposing his built muscle. Mutilple bandages wrapped around his stomach. He now carries a three tail, three eye demon fox around his shoulders like a shawl, and a very expensive looking pipe in his hand.

"I dislike you carrying a part of me around your shoulders like a piece of decoration, Nura." I stated venomously as I eye the dead fox on his shoulders. "Are you trying to mock me?"

"Perhaps, " Nurarihyon tease with a playful smile. "Is it working?"

"I don't find this situation funny." I said, but smile back at him as I punch him on his shoulder.

Nurarihyon chuckle. "I apologize and will not showcase this in front of you again."

I nodded in gratitude while taking a sip of my warm sake. Deity does not need to eat, drink, or sleep but I choose to do so in comfort.

We sat side by side at the back of the shrine overlooking the beautiful view of the sunset. I knew now that Nurarihyon must leave at this time, and a feeling of loneliness overcomes me.

Seeing my discomfort, Nurarihyon ask, "Why such a long face, beautiful Vixen?"

Ignoring his flirty tone I reply, "I have nothing to be sadden about, young Jellyfish."

My comment irks his irritation which I burst out laughing. The yokai pouts childishly as he smokes on his pipe while darting his eyes away, looking as grumpy as an old man.

"I am traveling to Edo in a few days." Nurarihyon said suddenly, and grabbing my full attention. "This may be the last time I will spend such peace in Kyoto before my return."

"I see." I said softly, stiffly turning my eyes back to the horizon. "Then I bid you a safe trip and good fortune on your happy marriage."

"Inari." His soft voice stabs me in the heart as he grabs my free hand. "Look at me."

I reply with a furious shake of my head while shutting my eyes to hold back the escaping tears. Nurarihyon action startles me when he pulls me into his arms, causing me to drop my sake cup to the wooden floor with a rattle. His arms tighten around me as his warmth covering me like a soft blanket.

I still refuse to open my tear streaking eyes. Forcing myself to push back but only to be pull towards again when something soft touches my skin. The touch causes me to open my startle eyes when I look up to see Nurarihyon in the mist of pulling his lips away from my forehead.

"Y-You!" My voice splutter, face heated red from embarrassment. "You jerk!"

I hit my fist onto his chest repeatedly, demanding he release me and all the while I cry out in despair. That evening I lay crying in his arms which never once leave me until I had pass out into the night. The next day I wake up at the same spot, and Nurarihyon is no where to be seen.

* * *

I drown myself with sake that I same day when one of my fox friends came with a message in his hands.

I stood up too fast, causing my vision to blur and almost falling forward if the male fox did not catch me in his arms. My companion look up at my drunken state worriedly as I have him a reassuring smile. I take the letter from his hand with a gracious nod. My hands trembling while reading upon the sentence:

_I will come back for you, my Goddess._

_-The Lord of Pandemonium_

I knew right then that I have felt love from the young yokai, but our love is not of two lovers. I may be older than him, but I look up to Nurarihyon as an older brother I never have. Having to get to know him for less than a week, I cherish the little time we had together.

If I had known any better, I would easily have fallen in love with him. But I did not due to my vow to not fall for someone with such great beauty of his in short little time. For I am too much of a coward to have my heart broken again.

* * *

A few years pass and true to his words, Nurarihyon return but with a small child holding onto his hand. From the smile on the ayakashi's face, I knew that this child belongs to him and Yohime.

"Long time no see, Nura." I said with a gentle smile. Then I look down at the adorable child and asks, "and what might your name be little one?"

"It's been a long time, Inari-sama." Nurarihyon speaks up first. "And this here is my son, Rihan Nura."

"Hello, I'm Rihan." The little yokai said with a dashing smile. "You're one pretty lady miss."

I laugh. "Well aren't you just adorable?"

"When I lead the Nura Clan as second heir, I want you to become my wife!" Rihan stated confidently. "I'll even form my own night parade of a hundred demons!"

"Hey now, are you trying to tempt my Goddess?" Nurarihyon ask his son in bewilderment, but his tone is amuse.

I laugh again. "He is definitely your son, Nura."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" He question, feeling a bit insulted. Rihan and I laugh in unison and for the rest if the time I spend the day to get to know more about little Rihan.

Rihan is a beautiful child who looks much like his father. His black wavy hair protrudes to the back, but being half yokai his hair has not yet stick up so it was tied in a ponytail. His golden eyes are like his fathers too; eyes full of determination.

"It was wonderful spending time with you again, old friend." I said as we stand at the entrance of the gate. My shackle tugging at my ankle as if to warn me to not go any farther.

"Same here." Nurarihyon reply as he self-consciously look down at the florescent string with distaste. Rihan notice where his father was looking and spotted the shackle, seeing it for the first time.

"Why do you have that around your ankle, Inari-san?"

"I do not know that question myself, little Rihan." I said in honesty. "I do know that I was born with it."

Nurarihyon stares at me with perplex eyes because I never once told him the reason either. I look away to avoid his questioning eyes.

"Then why don't you take it off?" Rihan suggest innocently.

I laught lightly, but shook my head. "I have tried, but I could not. No one can."

"Well maybe I can." Rihan stated and went for the string. I was about to tell him it was useless when his little fingers touch the string, the fluorescent light flicker, sparkle, and then a moment of escaping bliss when a strong wind push me forward into Nurarihyon's instinctive arms.

I gasp, not startle to be in the arms of the handsome ayakashi, but the flickering of my shackle disappearing and reappearing before our eyes. Rihan caught by surprise, releases the string and the shackle once again lay solid on the ground.

Nurarihyon and I look at each other once and knew, that my pass to freedom is not impossible.


	3. Secrets of the String

**I forgot to mention this to you that Inari actually exist in Kyoto, Japan. XD there's a shrine call Fushime Inari Shrine built in respect for the Deity. Inari is of male and female so I guess you can say that as you are reading this fan fiction, you're learning a little history about Japan too! :) **

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 3**

**-Secrets of the String-**

* * *

"I-I'm sorry!" Rihan said frantically as he repeatedly bows his head. "I just picked up your string. I swear I didn't do anything!"

"No, it's alright Rihan." I said reassuringly. "You did nothing wrong."

"We'll discuss this later." Nurarihyon said, his eyes gleam with seriousness. I nodded in return as he guide his son forward. "Come Rihan, let us go."

With a stiff smile, I wave them farewell as they take their leave, walking down the stairs through the Forest of Torris(gates). I let out a brief sigh and trudge myself back towards the shrine.

When I arrive at the front steps, I see my foxes has transform themselves into human beings. They bow their heads and I nod in return in understanding as they depart to the town below to hunt their nightly dinner.

I sigh out knowing once again, I was alone.

* * *

I stay at that same spot, finally realizing I've been day dreaming. It took an ounce of what strength I have left to move my feet into the shrine as I head for the bathing room. I appreciate the generous thoughts of my foxes setting the hot bath for me. Stripping off of my clothes with my mind still full of the event occurred only half an hour ago, I was unaware that someone has step into the shrine. I hear their feet scurrying as if in panic as they call out my name.

"Inari!"

"Inari, where are you?!"

I was confuse at the sound of their voice, when suddenly the bathroom door flew open with a bang!

"Inari!" The voice shouts in alarm and they froze midway upon opening the door. I had the decency to covering myself with clothes still in my hands, scream at the intruder, and throws a water bucket at them which they dodge it effortlessly despite their paralyze state.

Before I could throw another bucket at them, they rush forward with such speed. I had no time to defend myself as they grab both of my wrists in one of their hands and the other around my waist.

Another scream was about to escape my lips when the intruder pull me close to his body and I immediately recognizing the alluring smell of cherry blossoms.

"Inari, it's just me."

I look up in surprise. "Nurarihyon?"

"Yeah, sorry I scared you." The ayakashi apologize as he holds me closer into his arms. "When I came back and didn't see your or your foxes, I thought something bad had happen to you because Rihan touched the string. I didn't think of the consequences, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I told you before that it's alright. _I'm_ alright."

Nurarihyon gave a curt nod, still unsure of himself as he buries his face into my tousled hair. I clutch the front if his kimono, wondering about Nurarihyon's strange affection when I suddenly realizing what situation I am in. My face burn up like a fire cracker.

The handsome ayakashi sense my body tense in his arms pull slightly back to look at me questionably when he sees my burning face, his own mind clicked.

"S-sorry." Nurarihyon stutters his word while backing away and turning himself around in a quick haste. He speed walk to the door and grab the frame to close it. His bangs covering his flushed face. "I'll wait for you outside."

I look up to see him close the door. Still half embarrass, I let out an awkward laugh before stepping into the warm scented water. I sigh out in bliss and finish up quickly knowing I have an embarrassed guest waiting for me outside of this door.

* * *

I threw on a knee high solid red with sheer sleeve kimono. While rubbing my mid back hair with a towel, I walk out to the entrance of the shrine where Nurarihyon is waiting for me.

"When you said, "we'll discuss this later."" I stated, interrupting his deep thoughts. I plop myself on the floor beside him and continue, "I didn't think you meant half an hour later."

"Sorry." Nurarihyon apologize cheekily while he nervously scratch his head. "I didn't mean to burst in earlier."

I try to brush it off with a shrug of my shoulders, but seeming to fail when my face is dusted with a small blush. "It shouldn't be something new to you. You've probably seen plenty of pretty girls in your younger days."

"Hm, now that I think about it." The ayakashi said while he puts his fisted hand under his chin. He look down at me and smirk. "I guess you're right."

I was irked by his perverted remark and punch him on his shoulder like I once did before. Nurarihyon laugh a bit, but his expression turn slightly serious afterwards.

Grabbing the lose fluorescent shackle he ask, "Do you know who has done this to you?"

I shake my head. "No I don't. Like I said to Rihan before, I was born with it."

"I see."

"I have tried to cut the shackle with a sword, burn it in a fire, freeze it in the snow, and even smashing it with a rock." I said tirelessly. I sigh in frustration. "I even ask for help from a really strong demon years ago and even he couldn't break it."

"I still don't understand why you have to be restrain like a caged bird." Nurarihyon said furiously and my heart tighten at his anger.

"_For only the purest of heart and the mind of gold could the shackle be broken_." I recite the words I remembered long ago.

Nurarihyon raise one of his eyebrows. "Who told you that?"

"The walls did." I said with an unreadable expression. The ayakashi gave me a quizzical look so I stand up, dropping my towel on the floor. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

I start to walk away inside the shrine, signaling Nurarihyon to follow. We both walk beside the trial of my shackle through the shrine. The fluorescent glow lead us the way in the dim hallways.

We stop at the furthest door deep in the shrine. Multiple of seals glued to the door and its wooden frame. Nurarihyon look intrigue and bewilder as he gaze his eyes upon the door in front of him.

"I've never seen this door before." He said. "Has it always been here?"

"Yes." I said. "You haven't notice this door before because I have the power to choose who can see and cannot see."

Nurarihyon nodded. "Like an invisible barrier."

"Nurarihyon." I said his name so seriously, it force his wandering eyes to meet my fierce eyes. I wave my arm in front of me and the paper seals unstuck itself from the door while floating in midair. "What you see beyond this door may never be spoken outside of this shrine."

My words made his head nod in understanding. I reach for the doorknob and turn it with a slight squeak. Then I said, "Rihan's innocence seems to trigger my freedom because his heart is still pure. But I don't think his innocence will be enough to release me. This is the other end of my shackle, the source of my imprisonment."

"The source of your imprisonment?" The ayakashi repeated my words.

I nodded. "I believe the only way to release this shackle of mine is to break this ...this _curse_."

I open the door to the room, leaving Nurarihyon to stare agape at what beholds in front of him. A slight gasp escapes his lips. I drink in his reaction and close my eyes in disturbance."

"In the back of my mind, I know that I was once human. " I said to the speechless ayakashi. "It is still a mystery that I have not yet solved. I want to know why I am born into this world. So I ask of you Nura."

With a flare upon my open eyes I said, "Please help awaken me."


	4. Until We Meet Again

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 4**

**-Until We Meet Again-**

* * *

True to his word, Nurarihyon did not speak of the door outside of this shrine. I bid him farewell at the edge of the gate and watch him disappear down the stairs of this hill.

For the last two weeks of their trip, Nurarihyon comes to visit with Rihan at his side everyday in the afternoon till sundown. We let Rihan touch the fluorescent string again, but nothing happen like the first day the flickering occurred. My heart sank at the thought of our eyes deceiving us. But I shake off the disappointed feeling and was determine to find that few seconds of escaping bliss once more.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, little Rihan." I said, as I kneel down to his level. "Come visit me often when you're older okay?"

"Okay." Rihan said, as he struggles to hold back tears. I wipe away an escape tear with my thumb and reach out and embrace him in my arms. Rihan started to cry and I sigh out guiltily, knowing I did not want him to leave either.

"Hey, it will be alright." I said soothingly while combing his soft black hair out of his teary gold eyes. "I'll be here when you come back."

Rihan nodded vigorously as he continues to cry. I smile worriedly at him and without thinking twice, I gently grab his face and place a soft kiss on his right cheek.

That seems to do the trick when Rihan stops crying and look up at me with surprise eyes at my unexpected kiss. Seeing this, Nurarihyon rear up in jealously.

"Hey!" Nurarihyon fumed as he march towards his son. He kneel down to Rihan's level and pinch his kissed cheek and said, "Don't you try to steal my Goddess with that cute face of yours."

"Grow up, Nura." I tease while stifling a laugh. "Just because your son is cuter than you, it doesn't give you the right to claim who I belong to."

"Yeah father! You don't have the right!" Rihan exclaims, cheerfully backing me up.

"W-what! You traitor!" Nurarihyon was baffled. The ayakashi then wraps his arm around Rihan's neck and ruffle up his son's hair with his fist. I laugh at them as a Rihan giggles in glee.

I stood up and bent toward Nurarihyon without him knowing, as I plant a light kiss on his forehead. The handsome ayakashi froze midway as his son looks up at me curiously.

"That's payback from last time." I said with a little flirtatious wink.

The startled yokai stood up straighter while scratching the side of his head in embarrassment. Nurarihyon mumbles, "What the hell, taking me by surprise like that."

The corner of my lips curve up into a gentle smile, knowing how much I'm going to miss them. With the last farewell, I see the two of them off as they depart down the stairs until I no longer see them.

My fox friends climb up and place themselves on both of my shoulders and I pet their heads lovingly. My smile dim when I look up at the night sky clouding over the horizon.

* * *

Almost 15 years have pass as I stare at the same scenery, but yet I am still intrigue by the spectacular view. Spring is finally here again and the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. The amazing fume the flowers gives off reminded me of Nurarihyon, and Rihan who also have the same delicious scent. The cherry tree dance in the wind and a few flower petals fall onto my hair. I didn't bother to pull them out of my hair when I know more will just fall on me.

I notice that I have stop aging a few years back as of now my hair is down to my thighs, my skin is the same ivory, and eyes as black as midnight. I would like I am 27 years old in my human years. My old kimono no longer fits me so I had my foxes buy me a new one.

This new white and black kimono is longer and is made out of rich cotton with a large deep red silk cloak hanging off of my shoulders. My foxes handed me a black staff they found in the shrine. A red rope loop through the hole at the top and gold carving in the the middle of the staff that wrote "Goddess of Fox" in Kanji. At that short moment, I really do feel like I am a Deity.

I breath in and sigh out in contempt. Loving the spring air during the morning sunrise. I hear light footsteps coming close to the shrine and I turn my head in curiosity of the visitor.

I stood up from the back veranda and walk towards the closed door that leads to the front entrance. All the while I hear the familiar chant of their wishes.

_"Inari be, ever with me,_

_With this stone of red, let love be fed._

_When at my side, let love there abide."_

"Rumor has it, your beauty is so great. I ask of one beauty to open her gate."

I stop midway on peeking out the slit of the door. I froze at the familiar added words and a small gasp escapes my lips.

Nurarihyon? But if it was him, he would have just barged in. So who could this stranger be? I thought, furrowing my brows in contemplation. I hesitantly open the door slightly ajar only to be stopped by a large shadow looming over me. I jump a bit in surprise and meekly look up and sees a familiar yet beautiful face.

"It's been a long time." The handsome half ayakashi said as he grabs for my hand and kissing it sweetly. His golden eyes melted at the sight of me and his lips curved up playfully. "You are as beautiful as always, Inari-san."

_It's you_. I thought with my heart fluttering.

My smile grew warm. "Rihan."

* * *

**The next chapter is one of my favorite chapters! I can't wait for you all to read it! Next time!**

**"Rihan's Affection" **


	5. Rihan's Affection

**It's finally here yay! :D enjoy!**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 5**

**-Rihan's Affection-**

* * *

"Inari-san." Rihan fumed.

"Hm?" I reply, a smile forming on my lips.

"Explain to me why am I raking your yard?" Rihan ask, with one hand on the rake and the other on his hip. He pouts at me across the yard. I lay upside down on my back and peek out from one of my eyes. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"That's because there are chores to be done. As you are the gentleman, I ask a small favor to help me finish one of them." I stated matter-of-fact. I roll over onto my stomach and place my hands on both sides of my cheeks. I added, "would you be so kind to finish one tiny job for me?"

Rihan sigh as he continues to rake the fallen cherry blossoms from the yard and creating a few scattered piles.

"How come those two don't finish the chores for you?" Rihan question further while pointing his finger at the foxes sleeping lazily beside me. Hearing them being mention, they both yawn and stretch before falling back asleep. Rihan snorts at their lack of energy.

"Be nice, little Rihan." I said while smiling in amusement. "They are my friends, not servants."

Rihan rolls his eyes and continue his work. I enjoy the view as I drink in Rihan's grown youth. The half yokai grew up to be a strapping young man.

His black wavy hair is as long as his fathers' which spike to the back. The rest of his fallen hair is tied with a red rubber band into a ponytail. His bangs grew longer so it occasionally falls in front of his eyes. His green with black strip kimono framing his tone body with a white towel resting on top of his right shoulder.

"He is indeed like his father."

"Hm? Did you say something?" Rihan ask and stops what he's doing.

"No, nothing." I said innocently and waving him off. I stood up and retrieve a bottle of sake and two sake cups. I wave Rihan over. "Take a break and come drink with me."

The ayakashi obediently did as he is told, setting his rake against the cherry tree and plops himself on the veranda. I pour drinks into the cups and salute with him. The alcohol instantly warms my body.

"So let's catch up on old times." I said while waiting for Rihan to finish sipping his sake. "Tell me what's happening these few years."

"Well first of all, I would like to announce that I am now the second heir of the Nura Clan." Rihan boast. "My old man taught me the eat-n-run tactic. Then there are also new members I have form for my hundred demon night parade."

I nodded occasionally, intrigues by his stories and the years I've missed. I can tell that just like his father, he wants yokais and humans to both live in harmony. Rihan's speaks in excitement whenever he talks fondly of his friends, which makes me admire his carefree and protective attitude even more.

"So how's your life been?" Rihan ask, curious as ever.

I shrug my shoulders and said, "Repetitive stuff like granting wishes, listening to prayers, and accepting offerings. You know, being a Deity and whatnot."

Rihan chuckle. "Sounds fun."

"Oh and I just got this new cloak in recent years." I said while stepping out into the yard, and twirl myself for Rihan to inspect. "So what do you think?"

"Beautiful." Rihan said, but he wasn't looking at the cloak. His golden eyes stare straight into mine as I was force to look away blushing.

"A-anyways," I said while looking around to find something to do to avoid his smoldering eyes. I notice the rake and grab it. "Thanks for helping out, I'll finish things up from here."

"I recall you saying that it is a gentleman's job to help out." Rihan stated as he stood up and walk towards me. "I can't just sit and watch a lady doing chores as I leisure."

I snort at his remark and reply, "But I did exactly that to you ten minutes ago."

"That's a different story." Rihan said and grab for the rake in my hands, but I pull away from his reach.

Rihan furrow his brows and said, "Hand it over, Inari-san."

"No way, I said I'll take care of it." I stated, finally looking up at him.

Seeing my stubbornness he reach for the rake again and I pull hands away again. Feeling impatient, Rihan lunge for the rake which I side step and he falls face first into a pile of cherry blossoms. Seeing his flower covered face, I burst out laughing. Rihan playfully glares up at me, and starts chasing me around the yard.

"I demand you to hand over that rake, little Vixen!" Rihan laughs out.

"Never!" I shout in protest but laugh all the more. Rihan tries to grab me but I dodge under his arms in a swift movement. Clumsy as I am, I accidentally trip on my own shackle.

"Ah!"

"Inari-san!" Rihan exclaims as he pulls me into his arms. His hands surrounding the back of my head and we both fell into another pile of cherry blossoms, causing it to scatter around us.

"Ugh...ouch." I groan while I slightly open my eyes and sees Rihan right on top of me. My breath hitch when his eyes look down worriedly.

"Are you alright?" He ask. I could only muster a nod as I stare up at him, still in shock.

"Sorry, I forgot you still have that _thing_ around your ankle." Rihan apologizes, while darting his eyes at the string in distaste. "We should be careful next time."

I nodded again, still unsure if I am able to speak. Rihan stare down at me with somewhat serious eyes as he saids, "Say Inari-san. I know one of your powers is to bring love if one wishes. The reason I came here today is to ask of your help. It is about time I settle down so I am in search for a wife-to-be."

"Your father did the same when he was younger." I finally spoke. "He ask of my assistance to woo your mother."

"Yeah I figure." Rihan said while nodding in agreement. He smile and then his golden eyes flicker down at me with such tenderness when he ask, "So how about it?"

"How about what?" I ask, confused.

"How about becoming my wife, Inari-san?" The ayakashi softly ask. He traces his fingers across my inflame cheek and causing my heart to flutter in surprise. Rihan then added, "Inari-san. I want you to marry me."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! No I'm just kidding. That would just be mean. :P keep on reading.**

* * *

I don't know how long we've been lying on the ground as I stare up at the charming ayakashi. Speechless at his proposal, the words I wanted to say is stuck in my throat. I struggle to make use of my words as Rihan's eyes never blinking away for a second.

Taking my silence as an answer, my heart almost stopped when Rihan inch his face, his lips, closer to mine. I force my senses to come back to life.

"You're joking right?" I spoke just inches before Rihan kisses me. His hot breath tickling my skin. The ayakashi pulls back a little and I sigh out inwardly.

"I am not." He replies.

"You are but a child." I said and bonk his head with my fist. He suddenly got off of me with a startle expression. I sat up and continue, "Marriage is not something you should take so lightly, little Rihan. You do not know what you are implying."

Rihan frown while rubbing his head. "I am fully aware of what I am implying. I want you to become my wife. Have you forgotten I had said this once before?"

"You were just a _child_ back then." I retort back and was about to hit him in the head again when he grabs ahold of my hand. He then intertwine his fingers with mine, and tightening his hold so I couldn't escape his grasp. I glare at him but I couldn't slow down my rapid beating heart.

"I know what I want." Rihan spoke ever so softly as he plants a gentle kiss on the palm of my intertwine hand. He look up at me through his thick eyelashes which causes a chill to run down my spine. Rihan then added, "But it seems you do not feel the same."

"I do not." I reply quickly, though my heart tells me otherwise. Rihan finally release my hand and I quickly stood up before he can do anything else.

"But I will help you with your search for a wife." I added, while walking back to the shrine. Rihan follow suit and I instructed him to the front of the shrine as he chant the familiar lines I knew so well.

I breath in the words and guide them into my soul. One hand holds my staff and the other holds the red stone. Guiding the power within my soul, I place the energy into the stone. I open my eyes and handed Rihan the stone which he place it in the inside pocket of his kimono.

"This should help guide you to your special someone." I said while I walk with him to the end of gates. My eyes grew stern as I added, "But do not expect it to help you bare a child, for I do not have the power to do so. I am only a guidance, and it is up to your partner to decide whether they choose to accept your affection or turn you down ruthlessly."

Rihan nodded curtly in thanks and was about to leave when I call out to him. "Wait Rihan."

The second heir stops in his track. Turning himself around and as he did, I give him a surprise kiss on his cheek. The startle ayakashi stumbles back in surprise and almost fall over down the stairs.

"Good luck, little Rihan." I said and turn back to the shrine. I laugh while walking away with my back turn to him. A satisfied smile plaster on my lips.

* * *

**Ah I love Rihan :) he's such a sweetie, and also one of my favorite characters. Too bad I can't pair Rihan with Inari since this a RikuoXOC pairing. Thank you so much for reading my story!**

** Reviews are much appreciated!^_^**


	6. Farewell My Love

**Sorry for the late update but here you go!:)**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 6**

**-Farewell My Love-**

In the passing years many tragedies occur in the Nura clan. I receive letters from Nurarihyon about the good news and the bad news. Good news came about Rihan's lover who soon became his wife name Yamabuki Otome. Rihan have describe her as a beautiful ayakashi when he first set his eyes on her. But due to their family's curse, Yamabuki is unable to give Rihan a child. She felt guilty and brokenhearted so she fled and disappear, leaving only a written haiku in her place. My heart sank at the tragic news as I mourn for Rihan and his love.

The feeling of uneasiness swept across my soul like a slap in the face. I knew this overpowering feeling of guilt like the back of my hand. Any Deity would know this feeling if they were in my shoes. The reason why I feel so guilty because the answer is so clear, so obvious.

I am the cause of Rihan's pain.

My accursed power brought him a lover but never did guarantee eternal happiness. Rihan is suffering and I am the one to blame.

A few days after, Rihan came to see me and without a word I ran up to him, clutching his kimono and embrace him with all my heart. Rihan wrap his arms around me while burying his face into my hair. We stood there outside of the shrine as I let Rihan silent tears stream down his face. I knew right then that Rihan had experience a similar pain as I have a long time ago.

* * *

I sat on the veranda overlooking Kyoto while listening to the sounds of nature surrounding the shrine. Rihan's head resting on my lap as I comb my fingers through his soft hair. He fell into a deep sleep after crying so hard and I let him be as I affectionately look down at his beautiful sleeping face.

A gentle face that once knew no pain. If only there was a way to make his suffering go away. The feeling of regret and sadness resurfacing my despairing face. Tears starts to form in my eyes as I look down at Rihan's serene expression. I wipe the tears away before it could escape.

My fingers accidentally graze his face along the way, causing him to stir as he groan out groggily from his slumber. Rihan open one of his golden eyes as he stare up at me.

"How long have I been laying here?" Rihan ask sleepily, while rubbing his eyes. My heart flutter at the adorable display.

"A while." I reply with a smile.

Rihan slowly sat up while holding the side of his head. I quickly got up and fetch him a glass of water as he thank me graciously.

"Rihan, I know it's not my place to say this," I said slowly while looking down at my hands. I continue,"but sooner or later, you are going to have to let Yamabuki go."

Rihan stops midway from taking a sip of his water, and decided to set it down. His long bangs covering his face as he looks down in thought. I can see that he's holding back his emotion as he fisted his hands, drawing small blood. I did not shrink back at the sight of his seeping power of "Fear."

"You are right. It is not your place to say that to me." Rihan hiss, his voice leaking with rage. But then his voice soften a little."I know what you mean. I fully understand, but it is much easier said then done."

I nodded wordlessly in reply. I reach out and touch his fisted hands as he relaxes his fingers and lace them with mine.

"If only you would have love me back then, then this wouldn't have happen." Rihan stated suddenly, letting out a little laugh.

His words irritated me and I crush his fingers that was intertwine with mine. Rihan flinch in pain, but did not pull away.

"Don't joke around in a serious matter, Rihan." I said sternly, while loosening my hold of his fingers.

Rihan look at me apologetically and stare out at the view. We said

nothing else as we drown our thoughts and watch the blue sky turns it hue to orange, yellow, and red.

It wasn't long when the sky turns dusk, and I said my farewell to Rihan with strong loving embrace. I watch Rihan for the last time walk down the stairs and never looking back.

"If I could not bring you to overcome your darkness of sorrow." I whisper into empty space. A soft wind brushing my hair. I smile in disdain,"then I am not worthy to become your lover."

* * *

More years have past as I watch Kyoto evolve from it's Edo era to the twenty-first century. It was when a letter from Nura Clan arrive. I read the many good news that Rihan has found another wife name Wakana, and bare a son name Rikuo. It was a beautiful name, and I fittingly approve.

They raise young Rikuo until he is now 8 years old. Nurarihyon mention he will be visiting soon with his grandchild, but unfortunately Rihan can not come.

My heart felt a stabbing pain as I read the last paragraph of the tragedy of the second heir. Rihan have been stab to death in front of Rikuo when he was five. Rihan died while protecting his son.

And the murderer was none other then Hagoromo Gitsune.

* * *

_**Again**...that name **again**!_

_Why is it always her name!_

_Hagaromo Gitsune...the fox demon **I** help find a lover._

_Hagaromo Gitsune...the one **who** cursed the Nura Clan._

_Hagaromo Gitsune...**murderer **of **Rihan** Nura._

_Why..._

_Why does everyone around me keeps **dying**..._

_I can't take it..._

This burning feeling. I can't seem to control.

_I want her to **die**...I want to **kill **her!_

My hands tremble with violent rage as my body overcomes with drought of despair. Minds clouded with unknown darkness I never knew I had. Fingers outstretch with sharp claw like nails. Eyes flicker with luminescent red, I charge forward to the gates. My overwhelming feeling of vengeance overtook my body, craving for the taste of Hagoromo Gitsune's blood. But as I reach the end of the gate, my shackle force my body back and cutting my ankle with a sharp stabbing pain.

I claw and bit at the florescent string, but it was all fruitless. My foxes ran to my side in panic, transforming themselves into human beings as they pull be back from my instinctive fury to kill.

I fought to be release as they tighten their hold on my arms. Having the sudden waves of defeat, I fell down on my hands and knees. Puddles of tears escaping my eyes as a powerful wave of energy swirl around my defeated body.

With all my might I scream out Rihan's name. Surge of energy shoot up towards the sky creating a great flash and a crackling sound of a roaring thunder.

To have feel such painful lost was beyond what I expected. But to loose someone you didn't realize you love was even greater than not having a lover in the first place.

That's right, I have fallen in love, but it was once again out of my reach.


	7. I Will Protect You

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. I really appreciate the things you comment and I take every notice of my stories because of you. I fix too many mistakes that I accidentally repost/repeat the same chapters, woops. ^^' But everything should be fix now. I'm still going over the chapters to fix the spellings. Mind my grammar, it's horrible, but I'm still trying my best! **

**Here's the latest update. Thanks again for reading this story. It means a lot to me. =)  
**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 7**

**-I Will Protect You-**

* * *

Melted eyes, soft lips, and a voice of an angel. He stands before me with a smile plaster on his lips. Fingers wrap around the dangling rope as he give it a light tug, with a musical ring of bells returning by his commanding pull. Drops of gold coins rattling inside the offering box, but all these music did not distract my widen eyes from the man before me. I watch his lips part, and moves as he begins to speak. His voice, smooth as silk, chanted the lines.

"_Inari be, ever with me,_

_With this stone of red, let love be fed._

_When at my side, let love there abide."_

"Rumor has it, your beauty is so great. I ask of one beauty to open her gate." He added. His smile never fade and eyes never waver. I choke back my cry.

How…is this possible?

"Rihan." I whisper breathlessly, staring at the beautiful ayakashi in disbelief. A small teardrop slides down my face. "You're alive."

Without a reply, he stand right in front of me. Inches away for my hands to touch his beautiful face. Rihan reaches out and place both of his hands on the sides of my cheeks. He leans down and presses his forehead against mine with our noses slightly touching. I couldn't control the overwhelming feelings at his warm touch.

Rihan smile ever so gently as he whispers, "It's alright Inari-san." The ayakashi wipes away the tears with his thumbs. I choke out a cry and flung my arms around him. His comforting arms wraps around me in return. Rihan buries his face into my hair.

"It's alright." He repeats. "I'll always be here."

_Rihan…._

"Rihan." I whisper, a tear falling down my face. My eyes flutter open and I tiredly sit up from my futon. Panic rise as I look around hastily at my surroundings.

I'm back at the shrine. Was I sleeping? I thought with an unknown fuzziness swarming my head. My mind still groggily from sleep as I believe my eyes are deceiving me. I see before me, an old man sitting on the back veranda watching a small child running around the yard. The little boy is chasing two white foxes that looks like my friends.

Who are these people? I thought.

"Where's Rihan." I said. My heart skipped a beat when flashes of memories overwhelms my head and a gasping cry escapes my lips. I clutch my kimono near my chest when a feeling of dread overcomes my senses. I realize that the Rihan I just saw moments ago was only a fragment of my dream. The real Rihan is no longer here.

Rihan….is no longer alive.

No. I thought as my eyes started to blur my vision as I bury my face into my hands. My shoulders trembles when the feelings of sorrow wraps in the pain of loss. Salted tears flows through my eyes and the will to breath was hard to ignore. The tears were uncontrollable and my nose started to run. What an unsightly view it is to display to the old man and the young child. But I could stop the tears. These feelings were too strong, and I never felt so weak.

"Rikuo, come over here." I hear the old man say. Recognizing that name, I slowly look up with teary eyes. The small boy stops his chasing and ran to the old man who might be his grandfather. The old man gave the child a slight nudge on his shoulders as he was guided towards me. The little boy express his hesitation as he cautiously walk up to me.

"Inari-san." The little boy name Rikuo called out to me, as he takes the last steps and was standing inches from my tear streak face.

At first, Rikuo's wary eyes look scared, but then his eyes grew sharp with a strike of confidence lighting up his chocolate eyes. He takes one last confident step forward and wraps his little arms around my neck. Rikuo pull himself towards me in a comforting embrace and my eyes grew wide in surprise.

"R-Rikuo Nura?" I hiccup while rubbing one of my eyes.

"Yes, Inari-san." Rikuo said so innocently. He tightens his arms in reassurance. "Father told me stories about a beautiful fox friend who lives in Kyoto. He told me you are very dear to him, and that's why he always wants to protect you."

"R-Rihan said that?" I stutter my words as my tears flow even more.

"Father have gone to heaven so I will take his responsibilities." Rikuo said while pulling away a little to meet my eyes. Rikuo's eyes beam with determination. "I swear on the Nura Clans name. I promise to defend you, Inari-san. I will protect you!"

"And I," I cry out and hug him in return. "I swear as the Kitsune's Goddess, I will protect you in return."

* * *

A new warm and fuzzy feelings entraps my heart as I watch young Rikuo play with my foxes. For the like of me, I can't help but smile how positive and energetic this child can be. He is so strong, and it is amazing how he can shoulder such burden of losing one of his parents and yet he still act so brave. I admire the young child for putting up a brave front whereas I lay out my emotions with no self-control. I wish I have half of his admirable strength.

Rikuo is such an innocent child just like his father. He's also very clever in his own way. Though it is very astonishing when I see no resemblance of his father. Rihan has a two tone color hair of brown on top and dark brown underneath. His chocolate eyes sparkle with life. He wore a black kimono under his red cloak that fits just right for his small size.

I realize Rikuo's adorable scale exceeds his fathers' by tenfold. Rihan was very cute when he was a child, but Rikuo's cuteness is very hard to ignore. I cannot help myself when I grab the cheerful child by surprise and snuggle him within my arms. Rikuo squeal with surprise delight at my sudden affection.

"I see that you have taken a liking to Rikuo." Nurarihyon said from the veranda. He watch us from afar with an amuse smile.

"And what of it, old man?" I retorts while sticking my tongue out at him.

Nurarihyon appearance has changed so much since the last time I seen him. He's not the handsome ayakashi I adore so much, but now a wrinkly bald old man. Time really didn't favor him when he ages, but it wasn't exactly his fault that his heart has been ripped out of his chest. His lifespan has decreased tremendously when that fox demon stole his heart.

I really hate that damn woman.

"I recall you having to be a thousand years old, or maybe more." The ayakashi said with a frown. "So the old one here is you."

"I may be old." I chide while twirling around with Rikuo still in my arms, making Rikuo giggle in glee. "But I do not look as wrinkly as you do, Nura."

Rikuo laughs, but stop short when no one else was laughing with him. The young Nura blush in embarrassment. I smile as the small blush dust across his cheeks.

"Clever as always little Vixen." Nurarihyon said with an amuse smile.

I laugh and reply, "But yes, in answering your question from before." I set Rikuo down and pet his soft hair. My eyes soften as I look down at the young child. "I am very fond of this child. For he is proof of Rihan's existence."

I look up to meet Nurarihyon's eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to protect Rikuo."

"Hm." Nurarihyon hummed while he smokes on his pipe. He exhale the smoke into the air. "Maybe you can help assist me with something."

I wrinkle my nose at the smell of the smoke. "Oh?" I ask as I walk away from Rikuo who ran back to the yard to chase my friends again. I sat next to Nurarihyon and turn my attention to him and I ask, "What do you need help with?"

"In a few years from now, I will pass my leadership to my grandson as the third heir." The ayakashi explains. His content smile drops when he continues, "The problem I am having is Rikuo's refusal of becoming the next heir of the Nura Clan. At first, he was so ecstatic on becoming the next leader. But then, at the council meeting when I announce the news, he outright refuse my proposal in front of the whole clan! I was flabbergasted at his sudden outburst. That child needs to take responsibilities as the next heir like his father. It is within his bloodline to do so."

"From what I am hearing, I believe you are rushing too fast with your lack of sensing Rikuo's discomfort." I stated while watching little Rikuo playing in the yard. My lips reflect his cheerful smile. "Rikuo is still just a child, but I believe he knows that being the next in line is a lot of responsibility. Rikuo isn't dumb to know that much, and the pressure of quickly becoming the next heir is a heavy burden to carry. "

"So what should I do? I am an impatient old man and expects my grandson to take the responsibility as the next third heir."

"Patience Nura." I said to Nurarihyon. My eyes gleam in understanding. "He will accept his responsibilities in time."

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask." Nurarihyon said all of a sudden. He was walking beside me as I take them to the end of the gate. Rikuo following us with both of his arms full of my fox friends. I stare at the curious ayakashi next to me, signaling for me to continue.

"Have there been anything interesting happening in Kyoto lately?" He asks.

I thought about it for a second and shook my head no. Nurarihyon studied my face for a few seconds before casually adding, "A news report show a strange phenomenon occurred a few days ago around Fushimi."

My body stiffen at the name. Seeing he had hit a nerve the yokai continue, "And the strange occurrence happen to be right here at the Inari Shrine. "

"There must be some kind of mistake." I said lightly, while stifling an awkward laugh.

Nurarihyon furrow his brow, detecting his suspicion. "There's no mistake."

"And how would you know that?" I press, challenging him as I walk ahead of him to avoid meeting his accusing eyes.

"I know that I am right, Inari." Nurarihyon call out. I can feel his eyes train on my back. "Because your eyes is not its usual black, but now red."

His words made me stop in my track as I stare ahead with wide eyes. I flinch in surprise when an unexpected wind breeze by along with uncomfortable silence. Having to realize that I never once look at myself in the mirror the whole day because I didn't expect there would be a change in my appearance. So was all that rage for vengeance wasn't all a dream? My instinct to kill was full flesh reality.

How could that be? I am but a Deity. We do not kill, no matter how cruel the world can be. I thought.

Our emotions are limited when becoming a kami. We have souls, but act soulless in a way. Our job as Gods and Goddesses do not retain the aspects of feeling the individuals emotion or even get involve with them—the humans and yokais. So why, or how is it possible that my human emotions still linger in this body? This Fox Goddess that I have become. Does that mean I am a defective kami that was sent to be tested and trial?

Why do I have the ability to feel? I thought as I look down at my hands. I gasp in surprise as I see claws instead of nails on my fingertips. A horrified shudder crawl down my spine.

What…

"What am I?"

* * *

**So what do you think of Rikuo's introduction? He's finally here, yay! Now I can get this story rolling. I hope the pace isn't too slow for you guys.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. ^_^**


	8. Awakening Powers of the Fox Goddess

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! :D**

**To the anonymous reviewer: It is true that I did plan to make Rikuo be the one who could break Inari's shackle, but it was too obvious to be the answer so I change the story a bit. So no, Rikuo isn't the one who can break the shackle. Just because he is more human than yokai doesn't mean a thing. Rihan was able to cause a flicker on the string because Inari has mention that it was only the cause of Rihan's innocence. Remember the sentnece:  
**

**"For only the purest of heart and the mind of gold could the shackle be broken."**

**Rihan has a pure heart since he was just a innocent child, but his attempt of freeing Inari was only half way. You'll find out soon enough on how Inari is going to be free. I hope this makes more sense to you. ^_^**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 8**

**-Awakening Powers of the Fox Goddess-**

* * *

Curse by blood and the everlasting pain. My heart is being swallow by the feelings of uneasiness, and yet I don't know why. The uncontrollable desire to know who I really am, what I really am, and why I have been born. These questions have gone unanswered for over a century, and I have yet to find these answers. Questions of the unknown, with minds aimlessly wandering around empty space of the world. My purpose is still unsure, and yet I feel as if I am needed in this life. This human and ayakashi world that revolves around me. I cannot wander about the peoples, but I can see from above this mountain that many things occur through each passing days.

I realize that the world is still full of mysteries yet to be solved. Learning by just observing from a great distance and the height of watching from above. Close to the skies and the heavens above, and yet still standing above ground of the world. Life is all aspect of living to the fullest, dying in the end, and leaving your generations to pass on. I solve many things about this world, but not once can I find my own history. I knew nothing of my past self, but I knew so many things about this life.

Born as a Fox Kami, who supposedly is one of the oldest in the Japan. Shouldn't I have the power to know everything? Since I am a Goddess, but I am not that ignorant to treat people as if they are below me. After all, I was once human.

"Tell me Nurarihyon." I said as I look down at my hands. I ball up my fingers into fists. "Tell me what am I? Am I a Goddess or am I a Demon from Hell? I don't know what I am anymore."

Even though my heart tells me what I am, I still feel my heart waver to find the right answer. I wanted reassurance. Someone to tell me who I am. My head is jumbled with suffocating confusion. I never felt so afraid.

So confuse…

So _**lost.**_

My shoulders trembles with fright. The feeling of defeat consuming my mind. I almost jerk in reflex when a hand made contact with my shoulders. My body relaxed when the familiar touch of Nurarihyon's hands rested on my shoulder blades as he squeezes it with a firm reassuring comfort. I turn my head slightly and meet his gentle gaze.

Rikuo walk up beside me and places his little hand in mine as he gave a slight tug forward. He must have drop my foxes because they were nowhere to be seen. Rikuo laces his little fingers around me as he guided me towards the front entrance that leads down into the forest. Every step, my heart started to ease and I squeeze Rikuo's hands back in return.

Nurarihyon never answer my question, nor did he intentionally ignored it. I knew that he wanted me to figure these problems of mine on my own. The helpful silence guide me as different answers form in my head. Nurarihyon's silence may be right. It was not his place to tell me, because it is my decision to choose who I want to be; to become.

I bend down to Rikuo's level and hug him goodbye. Just like his father did when he was a child, Rikuo stated to cry. With the gentlest touch, I caress his tear streak face and wipe away his sadness with my fingers.

"It will be alright, little Rikuo." I said softly while brushing his hair out of his face. I lean in and place a soft kiss on his forehead. I breathe into his soft hair with the alluring smell of cherry blossoms. "I'll always be here whenever you need me."

Rikuo nodded slightly while he place his little hands over mine. I genuinely smile at his teary expression as my own eyes starts to water at the sight of his pleading chocolate eyes. I pull Rikuo into my arms and embrace him one last time.

"Listen Rikuo." I whisper into his ears and claiming his attention. "Your grandfather has been telling me that you refuse to become the next clan leader. Why are you denying your bloodline?"

"Because I just want to be human." Rikuo said softly and matter-of-fact. He pulls away to meet my worried eyes. "I just want to live a normal life with no responsibility in mind. I'm not a yokai, and I never will be."

"I see." I said with an understanding smile.

My smile grew disdain when Rikuo's eyes widen as I started to turn transparent in front of his eyes. Rikuo panic and tries to grab for my hands but his fingers slip through, and he could no longer touch me. I trace my ghostly hands across his face knowing he could not feel me. I was fading before his very eyes, and I could do nothing to stop the cause.

"Inari-san you're disappearing!" Rikuo exclaims. The little child look over to his grandfather whose calm expression never changes. "Grandfather help! Inari-san is fading!"

"That's not it Rikuo." Nurarihyon stated. "She is only disappearing in your eyes."

"W-what do you mean?"

"It means," I cut in when Rikuo's turn his attention to me. "It means that when you become human and refuse to accept your yokai blood, your ability as an ayakashi will no longer exist. You're yokai blood is rejecting my existence, Rikuo. I cannot be seen by humans, but only ayakashi's eyes."

"What?! No! I never ask for this! I change my mind, I want to be able to see you Inari-san!" Rikuo bust out in tears. He crouch down in defeat with his face staring at the ground. "What should I do, Inari-san? Tell me what I should do!"

I smile at his plea. "Become the third heir of the Nura Clan."

Rikuo look up in surprise.

"When you become the third heir." I continue before he can interrupt me. "That is when you can see me. You must become strong and embrace your ayakashi's bloodline. You vow on the Nura Clan's name that you will protect me. I will believe your words when I see it with my own eyes."

"Inari-san." Rikuo whisper with awe in his eyes. I step away from him as he watch with astonishment when my body started to sparkle and fade into thin air. I smile down at him for the last time.

"I'll be waiting for your return." I said ever so softly. "So until then, Rikuo Nura."

* * *

Watching the people I cherish walk down the stair without a formal farewell was one of the hardest I have to endure. I waited until Rikuo and Nurarihyon disappear down the stairs before returning to my shrine. My tow foxes sat at the entrance of the veranda for my return. Their meaningful red eyes that was once gold made me stop in my tracks a few feet away.

"What is it?" I ask my fury friends as they stood up on all fours and walk around the house, heading to the back of the shrine. Taking the hint, I follow suit behind my demanding friends.

When I reach the backyard, my eyes wander in surprise at the multiple of target boards place in different directions. Some target boards are nailed to the tree, stab to the ground, and glued to boulders. Each within small or greater distance.

The male fox transform himself into a human and walk pass me as he went to fetch something inside the shrine. The female fox copied her mate and walk towards me, as she guide my shoulders to stand in the middle of the backyard. I gave her a quizzical look, but she only return a meaningful smile.

The male fox came back with my black staff in his hands. He came in front of me, kneeling down on one knee and bow his head while offering my staff within his hands. The fox did not lift up his head until I grab the staff in his hands. I stare at my staff with an unsure feeling as to what I'm supposed to do.

My other fox stand beside me, earning my attention. Without a word, she tells me with her eyes to watch her. I wasn't sure why they never talk, or maybe my foxes choose to not speak. But I did not question their reasons as I nodded my head at the female fox.

The female fox stand sideways with her back to me and position her stance of that of an archer. She turn her head to direct me to do the same. I show force hesitation to follow her lead.

"You want me to do archery?" I ask and she nodded in reply. I did as I am told with a little nod and position my stance as an archer, with a fail attempt to mimic the female. The male fox sigh out in frustration. Seeing my stance he shakes his head and smile at my helplessness. I smile weakly at him with a sweat drop rolling down the side of my face.

So with the guidance of the male fox, he adjusted my stance properly before stepping back to examine his results and nodded in satisfaction.

"Wait a minute." I said as I drop my hands to my side. The male fox frown disapprovingly and I recollect my stance before asking, "How am I supposed to shoot without-"

My fox friends gave me a hard look and I flinch back when suddenly it dawn on me. I stare at the staff in my hand. A regular black wooden stick that looks nothing like a weapon. Practically seems harmless, or so I thought.

"It couldn't be." I whisper. With a new focus, I take in a deep breath and slowly breathe out. Exhaling the air I've been holding while closing my eyes a couple of seconds before reopening them in full concentration. With the archer stance still remain in poise, I breathe out, "Bow and arrow."

Eyes in anticipation, I watch as the staff in my hand bend into that of a bow. With a flash of brilliant light dazzling my eyes and directing my attention to my other hand. I gripped something solid, but the object felt very light as I stare breathlessly at the sudden appearance of a glowing arrow latch between my fingers. My eyes widen in surprise as I stare at the weapons being held in my hands.

The female fox step a little ways so I can see her pointing to one of the target close by that is nailed to the tree. She eyed my weapon in hand, signaling with a tip of her chin towards the target board. I knew she wanted me to shoot my arrow. However, I never done archery in my one thousand years so I never felt unprepared as of now. I really don't want to make a fool out of myself either if I miss the target, but I can't back out now.

I close my eyes again and try to calm my nerves. My fingers tighten around the weapons as I reopen my eyes. I take aim with a poise stance and breathe out the air I've been holding.

"Fly, my arrow."

Releasing the arrow, I watch it soar through the air. The arrow was about to connect the bull's-eye, but suddenly the arrow went through the target and disappear inside the tree.

"What the-"My voice trail off as I look over to my companion in question. They pointed their fingers back at the target, and I continue to watch. In seconds the target erupts into explosive flames and I had little time to react as I yelp in surprise. I cover my face with my kimono sleeve from the flying tree bark. Unsure if it was safe yet, I cautiously lower my arm with eyes widen in terror.

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor with the sudden sickness crawling in the pit of my stomach. I stare at the burning flames lick and burn the combust tree that was once alive. My mouth agape at the destruction before me as release my bow from my hands. As if it was burning my fingers, I stumble back in fright when the bow turn back into a staff.

"Is this my true power?" I ask my foxes while staring down at my trembling hands. Cold sweat drips down my face, with the sudden feeling of hyperventilation. The uneasy feeling of my past is coming back to me. I shiver at the hot sensation crawling at the back of my spine.

"What kind of a Deity am I?"

* * *

**Reviews pretty please! I would love to know what you think of this story so far =)**


	9. A Thousand Years of Lies

**I made this chapter extra long for you guys =)**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 9**

**-A Thousand Years of Lies-**

* * *

Nurarihyon's golden eyes scan the Holy scroll in his hands with lips pressed in a thin line, contemplating. Relishing the secrets he have discovered at the back of his library. A scroll Nurarihyon once forgotten he had borrowed from his old Onmyoji friend, Hidemoto Keikain. The wise ayakashi never once taken a look on what is written inside with many responsibility as the Lord of Pandemonium to shoulder, and begins to lost track of time until finally the scroll was stored away; left forgotten.

The scroll was sealed to avoid from being opened by demonic powers so Nurarihyon had to borrow (steal) Nenekirimaru for a second from his idiotic grandson of his to break the seal with its purified blade. Upon opening the scroll, exposing the hand drawn golden edges as the frame sparkle when made contact with sunlight. Expectation left disappointed when seeing nothing written for false hope, Nurarihyon eye's twitched in irritation as he sigh out in frustration.

That Hidemoto sure likes to play games with him.

Nurarihyon blink when he sees ink like lettering appear but suddenly disappear when his breath touch the paper. The yokai arch his eyebrows skeptically and blew on it again with the reappearance of words returning to its command.

_A Breath of Fear…_was written in Kanji before fading again. Nurarihyon smirk at the Onmyoji's little tricks. Always have to make everything a hassle to the poor Ayakashi. With mindset, Nurarihyon embrace the scroll in his hands with his _Fear_ as words after words appearing before his eyes. As if someone was writing the words right there and then. Nurarihyon's eyes follows the invisible writing and read the words bestow in front of him.

His eyes grew hopeful when he stumble upon a familiar name he knew so well, but then his eyes soften and grew grave as he continue reading. The history untold, left forgotten, and the mystery unsolved for many years. The answer he's been struggling to find was right in his very house, right under his nose.

The Onmyoji's secret scroll from the Messengers of the Gods was pass down from generations, and is now in the hands of a yokai. It's rather ironic really now the pieces are coming together. Hidemoto must really have that much faith in Nurarihyon to entrust such secrets to him, an ayakashi.

Maybe this was meant to be fate for humans and ayakashis to live in harmony. Yeah, this is what people call destiny. Nurarihyon thought as his eyes wander back to the scroll. He smile a melancholy smile before rereading the history of his beloved Goddess for the second time.

**Four men from two different worlds come together and form an eternal alliance, calling themselves the "Messengers of the Gods." Two which came from the Heavens, and the others from Hell. Both sides equal in eternal harmony in the middle with no greater power than the other. Jealous and pride put aside for the greater good, but the balance of the two worlds is not enough to stop the chaos from in-between. **

**A future is foretold of great destruction. A birth of a Demon rising from Hell and their goal is to become a God that will be feared by everyone. Yokais will follow him and fight for him to rule the lands. The balance of nature will swirl into chaos. Many innocent lives will be erase, and living existence will eventually cease to exist. That is the future the Messengers of the Gods foresee. Fearing the coming event, they plan to stop it at all cause. **

**A warrior was created and born into Earth to stop the Demon Lord from ruling, but the Messengers of the Gods did not know the consequence they have made until it was too late. The wheels of the future started to turn. The future will survive by the savior the Messengers have created, but their savoir is also the one who is the cause of the destruction. The mistake has been made for there is no turning back, but to move forward. **

**A story was created, written in black ink. The brush tracing the scroll as the words fade into the paper. History have been made, and imprint in the scroll that no human eyes can see. The story is written foretelling the future, and marking the history of the world. **

**This is their story…**

_A thousand years ago, there once live a man and a women who gave birth to a beautiful daughter. A human child who is born with supernatural powers, the parents fear the death of village rules of magic. The couple fear for their daughters' life for those who is gifted with such unnatural powers are to be disposed, so they fled to the woods. Hiding themselves and their daughter on top of Inariyama hill, they raise their little daughter, and built a home for their family. _

_In safety of their daughter, they disguise their house into a shrine and name it after their daughter, Inari. For many years of the little shrine, words of mouth is spread foretelling folktales of a Fox Goddess that lives in the Inari shrine. Inari shrine soon became a prosperous location to pray for successful harvest of rice, sake, fertility, and love. _

_Twenty seven years pass, a greedy nobleman and his followers came into town upon hearing the story of the legendary Deity and her powers. His mind was set on claiming said powers for himself so he and his men went up the Inariyama hills to claim the prize. Showing no mercy, he dispose of anyone who stands in his way. The nobleman and his men barge into the shrine with an unwelcome notice and demanded to see the Goddess Inari. The moment the man sees Inari, he knew that she was the one._

_Inari's parents tries to stop the merciless man, but was stab in the heart in protecting their daughter. Inari helplessly sees her parents' body falls to the floor and stepped on as the men walk over them. Their shadows engulfing her view with her eyes full of shock and tears. The men cornered Inari inside the small bedroom of her house with greedy hands outstretch for the young maiden. _

_Their fingers inches away from their prize suddenly engulf in flaming claws digging into one of the men's hands. Catastrophic shock burst into blazes from within. A trigger was pull from inside when the death of her love ones falling before Inari's eyes. Anger and rage awaken uncontrollable powers that slaughter the men before they have the time to scream. Sickening noises of ripping skin slicing apart with burning blades of fire. Horrifying sounds of flesh tearing and blood splattering against the walls. Instant smell of burnt flesh hanging within the air. _

_Menacing cackle echo throughout the room, and sudden thud follow suit. A soft hysterical laughter ringing after as Inari's bloodstain body fell to the floor as darkness overcomes her teary eyes. Fisted hands close to her heart as she listen to the silence of the dead. Eyes growing weak, Inari welcomes exhaustion with open arms. _

_The following day, arrive the Messengers of the Gods. Four people stand with their eyes train on the girl sitting quietly on the bloody floor. Inari's hollow eyes did not meet their attentive gaze as she sat like a dead soul awaiting for death. _

_A deal was made that Inari could not refuse. The Messengers of the Gods proclaim that if she agrees to become a true Goddess of Prosperity for a thousand years, they will help her control her powers. But she must be restraint during the thousand years without memories of her human life. The only way to break the accursed shackle, Inari must have a strong will to use her power selflessly and not for vengeance. _

_So in the bloodstain room, Inari is bind by the Holy String made from the Heavens. Her human mind, body, and soul slowly falling into eternal sleep. _

_One by one, the Messengers of the Gods depart from the room and leaving the sleeping girl. The last Messenger stops in his track and look back at her with eyes filled with worry and hope. He wave his hands in an elegant gesture and words of wisdom carved itself into the walls. Closing the door of the room and sealing it until the words on the walls can be seen by the awakening Deity._

'_For only the purest of heart and the mind of gold could the shackle be broken.'_

* * *

Blinking back to reality, as my eyes refocus itself from the blinding light. My vision are coming back excruciatingly slow and finally meeting the eyes of my foxes kneeling right in front of me. Their index fingers stretch out touching my forehead. Revelation hit my uneasy feeling to the core. Everything is coming together.

"Is that all true?" I ask, my voice cracking a bit. I swallow and readjusted my voice. "What you guys just showed me. Were they your memories as Messengers of the Gods?"

The two foxes stare at each other before nodding their heads.

"When I became a Deity, I was reborn as a new person." I stated, trying to convince myself. "So I really did lost my memory of the past?"

The foxes nodded again.

"I see." I mumble, still unable to comprehend it all. There's so much to take in, and my friends just happen to tell me about this _now_? I just recently discovered I have supernatural powers from my human days, and now I also discover that I murder all of those people. Am I that cruel of a person? Even if those slimy men try to take me, I had no right to kill them right? But they killed my family. My hands clenched and unclenched in frustration. Unsure of what is right and what is wrong.

I'm so lost. What should I do Kukai? If only you were here. I thought in sorrow then my head snap up in surprise.

"Ah!" I yell suddenly, causing my foxes to jump in surprise at my sudden outburst. My eyes widen when the vision my foxes show earlier me came back and my heart almost stop in sudden joy. The Messengers of the Gods faces remaining fresh in my head.

I'm not alone after all. Because they're here with me. My fox friends, they're Messengers of the Gods. I thought while I look at them with a brief sigh of relief. I laugh out a little which causes my friends to give me a quizzical look. They must be thinking I'm going crazy.

"Alright." I said to my friends as their eyes remain confused. "I've got a job to fulfill and save the world. That's a big responsibility on my shoulders, and I will stumble along the way. But now, I'm not alone. Not anymore." I smile warmly at my foxes as they help me up off the floor.

"I have you guys, Nurarihyon and Rikuo. You guys are my friends, my companions." I said and my foxes smile in return. "No matter how long it will take, I will learn to control these powers of mine and then finally…finally I will be free from this shackle of mine."

My foxes nodded in agreement at my new found resolution. A fresh new eye opener spread like wildfire inside my heart. My eyes flaring up in determination. I stare out onto the horizon with bright blue cloudless sky above our heads. The cherry blossom tree petals falling gracefully to the ground below. The world around us quiet and still.

"When I saw that last Messenger of the Gods stopped and went out of his way to help me, I didn't recognize him at first but now his face is all too familiar to me." I said as I picked up my staff from the ground. I smile and raise my staff up towards the skies above. "I knew you would return to help me once again. Thank you….thank you so much for everything Kukai, for everything."

As if he's responding to me, a soft wind blew in the air brushing my hair along the way. I tuck back the loose strands behind my ear and grin. "Watch me, Kukai. I will make you proud."

* * *

For the next five years, I train my heart out and study day and night—determine to become stronger. My powers have been stored for over ten centuries so it cause quite a destructive havoc during training. I've lost track on how many times I've almost killed myself and my foxes along the way, luckily leaving only minor bruises and deep cuts, but I won't die. Deity's can't be killed in exception to the disappearance of belief.

I learn that I can just use my power within my claws as a weapon, but my staff helps me restraint my uncontrollable powers so I won't accidentally kill someone. My staff can shift into any weapon at will. My favorite weapon of choice is the bow and arrow, the double edge scythe, and a samurai sword for close combat. Using my born supernatural powers and the added power of being a kami, my power limitation exceeds beyond the ordinary control. I can practically be unstoppable.

My foxes show me the ways of the Gods. The secrets of my powers, and I have yet to master the spell the fourth Messenger of the Gods have create to stop Semei's reign. I admit I was at fault for the birth of the Nue so I am prepared to suffer the consequence.

If I were ever drift to the side of darkness like the Nue, my powers will be stripped away. I will become a sacrifice, and my existence will be never be reincarnated. My existence will be lost and no one will ever remember me and I will forever be exile from the world of the living.

Everything was predestine for me. I am born by human parents, but was created by the Gods. A future they foresee. A tragic ending to mankind and ayakashi. I finally learn why I exist and that is all I ever wanted to know. The Heavens can use me however they like, I'm just grateful to feel alive again.

"I will become stronger." I said to nobody in particular. I stand in the middle of the yard overlooking the town of Fushimi. My red eyes glowing with self-reliance and a triumph smile spread across my lips when an image of Rikuo popping inside my head.

"Because now I have someone I must protect."

* * *

**Soooo what did you think of this chapter? I basically have six extra chapters written in my notebook on this fanfic, so I could have type a lot more chapters on here, but I haven't have the time to do so. ^^' So you'll have to wait little by little for the words on my notebook to be typed. Plus I'm taking classes for college right now so I might be slacking from time to time. BUT PLEASE KEEPING FOLLOWING THIS STORY! I am DETERMINE to make this fanfic COMPLETE. **

**Reviews, favorites, and follow this story please!**


	10. Unwanted Reunion

**Finally it's done! *throws confetti* It took me a few days to type little by little whenever I have free time, but here it is! **

**Thanks again for all the comment you guys! I smile stupidly at my phone screen every time I get another review ^^' but that's what kept me going to update this story. This chapter is more detailed than the other ones so I hope you enjoy it even more!**

**Well enough said, enjoy everyone! =)**

**Reveiws are ALWAYS appreciated.**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 10**

**-Unwanted Reunion-**

* * *

A sudden explosion cuts through the peaceful day of Kyoto causes my startled eyes to open from my slumber. I stood up abruptly from my futon and rush forward with my fury friends in tow to the front of the shrine where the noise was heard. The ground slightly shook in unsettling vibration under our feet as my eyes wander downhill towards the Forest of Torris. Flocks of birds scatter across the tree lines by the sudden disturbance of their peaceful day. The once beautiful blue sky slowly turning to a dull grey with menacing clouds hovering our heads as flashes of light sets off a startling thunder.

A strong whip of wind blew by, scattering my locks of hair and covering my perplex expression. I involuntary shiver at the sudden dropping temperature. Small drops of cold sweat slides down my cheek at the swift change of atmosphere. My hair stand on its ends when I sense dark auras around us.

Immense power of Fear surrounding the Forrest of Torris causes my throat to tighten in suffocation. My legs wobbles slightly but I stand my ground. Showing weakness in front of my friends is not an option as of this moment. I have to be strong, at least act like one. I force my lungs to take in air and breath out a staggering breathe. My eyes lower in slits in contemplation as the dark aura grew stronger by the seconds.

I haven't experience this much Fear since the first encounter of the Nue. So why now? My thoughts was interrupted when the first boom erupts into the night sky. Lighting flash and thunders roar. The frightening sound reverberates across the sky as clouds in the distance started to swirl with the first appearance of a cyclone falling to the town of Fushimi. The wind speed picked up in hurried pace as the tornado slowly shred its way across town.

Trees and houses strip away in the cyclone's path and scattering the remains into the atmosphere. My heart throb painfully as I hear car's horn blares across the streets as they collide with one another and screams of panic echoes through the air, reaching our ears. I wanted to mute out the noise with my hands, but my body wouldn't obey as I stand there frozen like ice.

One after another more cyclones form while I watch in silence as I stare out at the chaos spread out like wildfire in front of me. My hands clench in frustration and helplessness as I stand on top of the hill, knowing I can do nothing to stop this havoc. My shackle glowing a brighter blue, making me acknowledge the fact that I am still a caged Kami. A prisoner by the Heavens, but a savior to mankind and ayakashi's. And here I stand, unable to save anyone on top of this hill overlooking the destruction with an expression twisted in disgust. I've never felt such loath for the Holy String as I do now.

Having to feel the gut wrenching helplessness churning in my stomach was hard to bare. Disorder reign throughout the once beautiful scenery I have watch over for hundreds of years, and now it is being destroyed knowing I do not have the ability to stop this havoc. The danger is yet to begin, and I knew it once when the power of _Fear_ started to move up towards the stairs just below our feet.

The time has finally come. I thought in scorn as I force my feet to walk back towards the shrine. My foxes follow suit in silence, awaiting for my command.

"My friends." I said, turning around to meet their fierce eyes. I pick up my staff that was leaning against the wall and grip it tightly. Looking across the sky I said, "Prepare yourselves. The future that you foresaw is about to begin."

* * *

The Nura Main House is chillingly quiet. No one dares to utter a word or so I thought as I sat across the man known as the previous Lord of Pandemonium. Nurarihyon who everyone calls my old man, "the Supreme Commander," stares at me with eyes like daggers. Eyes never waver, never even blink as I close my eyes to ease my fast beating heart. I was truthfully intimidated by my grandfather, but I will never admit it to anyone, along to his face whose eyes never left me as my eyes remain closed to avoid his intense gaze.

Strands of silver-white and black hair brush against my cheeks when I tilt my bowing head up and open my crimson eyes to meet with golden ones. A silent battle between our_ Fears_ cover the private room in the Nura Gumi house. Gramps impatient attitude is infamous, but he does not show it—not today, he was beyond serious. He waited for me to give my report on my training at Tono Village, but as the grandson of a Nurarihyon, we stubbornly refuse to give ways that easily by just a mere glance. I will not show hesitation like I had the last time we battled at the garden. This time, I am well aware of my surroundings.

Every sound, every breath we take, and every eyes looming over the ceiling above our heads awaits for the moment. An inch of intimidation to stir something, _anything_, to break this uncomfortable silence. Patience was key on one's advances. Especially if I am speaking to the Supreme Commander. My old man may be wise, but he has his quirks every now and then, but not today. Too many catastrophic news is happening all at once and in short little time.

I finally understand what my old man have been trying to teach me. He was right before. I was no match for him. I was not strong enough to head to Kyoto yet, and he was right. My ego sometimes gets in the way, that having the self-righteous feeling of arrogance can become your worst enemy. It was proven when I fought with Gramps, and it was indeed a hard slap in the face. The feeling of humiliation never left me when I was stuck at Tono. From there, I knew what it really means to become strong, stronger than I was before the battle with Inugamigyōbu Tamazuki.

I would be dead in an hour if I step foot into Kyoto where _she _is now trying to take over. But now after my return, I finally learn what the Nura Clan's true power of _Fear_ really means. With that thought in mind, I dare make the first move to break the silence.

"I'm heading to Kyoto." I stated calmly, repeating myself with a sense of dejavu escaping my past words. The second those words escapes my lips, the Supreme Commander's face was inches from mine with arms swinging his sheath sword in hand. A small triumph smile escapes my lips as his sheath sword passes through me, scattering my form in front of his eyes. Black ink-like edges ripples against my sitting form as it slowly recollect my disarray form back to my night self.

The Supreme Commander straighten his posture after settling himself back down across the room. His golden eyes stare at me long and hard when a sudden smile of satisfaction plaster on his lips. Nurarihyon folded his arms across his chest and close his eyes as he sighs out. A defeated smile play on his lips.

"Very well." Nurarihyon finally said. He peeks out from one of his eyes and grins at me. My heart race in expectation at his next words. "You may go."

* * *

I sat on the veranda at the front of the shrine waiting. Legs crossed with my hands and my black staff resting on my lap as I listen to the sounds of approaching footsteps. The sky is now a darker shade of grey, almost black. The rumbling of thunder subsided, leaving only the tornados in its wake to continue to cause destruction among the city of Kyoto.

I waited for the footsteps to approach closer to the shrine as the overwhelming powers of _Fear_ edging closer towards the top stairs. The sudden sounds of crickets and birds hush by the strange stillness that made the wind still. The leaves grown on tree branches stops its beautiful grace for the arriving moment of the unwelcome visitor. The world around us hush into frozen time.

I slowly stood up from where I sat, not wanting to make a sound to disrupt the nature's silence. Gracefully walking my way towards the middle of the front yard as I stand my ground. I force my trembling hands to loosen my hold on my staff in hand and reposition my stance. My foxes stand by my sides, readying themselves to protect me from harm. A brief wind blew by as I summon one of my many weapons.

"Bow and Arrow." I whisper, and in my command the staff morph itself into the calling of the weapon. The staff bend and arch into a strong unbreakable bow, with a magnificent flash forming in my other hand provides me with a golden light arrow. With weapon in position, I aim my arrow at the end of the stairs.

Seconds ticked by through the silence of the forest. Awaiting for the first approach of the demon's aura when a head of black hair slowly emerge from the steps. My hesitation did not stagger when I release my arrow that swiftly shot towards its target. A panic gasp escapes my lips when a face of a beautiful woman emerge into full view, but my decision to stop my arrow was too late as it went flying towards her head.

A mere millimeters away, she dodge my attack with a slight tilt of her head as my arrow blew pass and slightly brush her hair, disturbing her locks in its wake. The alluring woman kept moving forward without a backwards glance when my arrow blew up in destructive flames behind her. A sly smile play on her lips in reaction as she stops and stare at me a few feet away.

It was hard to believe a beauty such as her could be a yokai. Soft black hair with bangs that covers her porcelain face, and eyes as black as night. An empty depth of a dark sea that stares back at me with amusement washing over her eyes. She wears a traditional school girl uniform all in black, in fact, everything about her screams out "black" as a powerful rush of _Fear_ emanating around her. The woman has a face of an angel of light, but a soul as black as the devil. _Who_ is this woman?

"It seems you have grown quite a backbone, Inari-sama." The yokai woman stated nonchalantly. She sarcastically laughs out in bliss. As if my confusion didn't amuse her enough, I arch one of my eyebrows at her. She spoke in tone of voice that gave me an assumption that we're old acquaintances, and yet I feel no click of reminiscence to her appeal.

"Who are you and why have you come to wreak havoc of this place?" I question in a demanding tone. I ready another arrow between my fingers as I brought the bow and arrow in front of me. The yokai did not flinch or show any sign of being threaten when my arrow was aimed at her once more. My posture almost stagger when a hound of yokai followers emerge up the stairs behind her. Different faces of beauty and beast, not so different and in fact the same. Their aura is the same, but their _Fear_ is scattered between different experience levels.

The beautiful yokai woman take no acknowledgment towards her followers as she stare at me long and hard. My question sinking into her head when dubious look flicker in her eyes, before her pupils returns back to their mischievous intent. She let out another amuse chuckle on her fisted hand while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't you remember me, Inari-sama?" The woman ask in mockery. My eye scan her beautiful feature once more, with no luck of any sign of familiarity. Seeing my struggling expression she add, "It's me, Hagoromo Gitsune."

My eyes widen when the detested name escapes her lips. Raging fire spits out from within as my eyes glow a bloody red, a menacing growl escapes my lips before my actions can be controlled. My fingers release the arrow that was held between my fingers as it fly across the distance to meet the face of my number one enemy. The woman who I loath from the bottom of hell. The name that should not be spoken out loud.

A distant cry rings out my name in alarm but I take no heed to the cries as I watch my arrow slice Hagoromo Gitsune's left cheek when she barely dodge my sudden attack. With unsatisfied hunger for more blood, I threw my staff aside and charge towards the yokai women. Claws outstretch, I slaughter Hagoromo Gitsune's protectors that was blocking my path towards vengeance. With mere inches from the fox woman's face, she jump up towards the sky and landed behind me, knocking my feet off the ground with her many tails as I fell to the floor.

Having to take me down off guard, I trip her legs along the process and bringing her down with me. Everything was happening so fast that my foxes and the other yokais had no to time to react as Hagoromo Gitsune and I roll on the ground fighting to obtain dominance. At last, I pin the fox demon on the ground, tails and all. My body straddling above her as I raise my claws to strike.

_Inari-sama, NO! _The voices scream in my head again,the moment I infuse my powers within my fingers. Hagoromo Gitsune suddenly slips from my grasp when a shattering pain awaken me from my murderous reverie. An unexpected shock of electricity surge from the Holy String when a painful scream erupts through my lungs. I screamed bloody murder when a sizzling sensation envelops my skin at the excruciating shockwave. My body fell to the ground when the shock subsided, having the feeling of exhaustion drained away in me.

_Inari-sama!_

Those voices. Who are they? I thought tirelessly as my breath hitch and my body aching out in pain. My two companion came to my aid as they kneel before me with worry expressed within their eyes. I look down in humiliation, knowing I have done the inevitable sin.

_Inari-sama…_

"Well, well. It looks like your powers seems to have its limit after all." Hagoromo Gitsune finally said after she slips out of my hands and is now standing a farther distance from us. Her subordinates ready themselves beside her in protective stance in case of another unexpected attack.

"Even if my powers are restrain." I hiss under my breath as I glare up at her. My claws digging into the ground. "I can still kill you with my bare hands!"

Before I could charge forward again, my foxes held me down with a firm grip of their hands. I struggle against their persistent grip as a deep growl escapes my lips.

"Let me go! I must kill this woman!" I demanded, but my companion wouldn't loosen their hold. Their eyes grew stern at my darken intent, and worry surface their faces knowing I would not listen to their pleading eyes. I scream out, "Don't look at me like that. I must kill because she took Rihan's life!"

"Who is this "Rihan" you mention?" Hagoromo Gitsune intrudes, eyes slits in accusation. She came closer to me, but stop out of arms reach. "You are mistake, because I have never encounter someone with that name-"

The fox demon cuts herself off as her body stiffen, causing me to look at her in puzzlement. Hagoromo Gitsune's body suddenly shiver as her face shatter in sudden shock. As if remembering something, the yokai embrace herself as if in pain, when her body suddenly falls to the floor in front of me. Hagoromo Gitsune's subordinates scream out her name in panic and rush to her side, and helping her up as they move back from us once more. Some of her companions gaze between me and their leader in question as to what had happen a few minutes ago.

"What was that?" Hagoromo Gitsune ask herself. Her mind coming back to her senses. Have to slowly compose herself, her eyes pierce into mine in indictment. "Separate them."

"What?!" I yell as my foxes were being forcefully pull apart from my sides. I reach out to stop them, but another electric shock surge through the shackle and electrify me as I cry out in agony. My foxes scream in panic at my beaten state. I panted out a staggering breath as I whisper. "You guys are Messenger of the Gods. Don't let them take advantage of you like that. Why won't you fight? I know you guys can so why…?"

_If we fight…_

_We would be putting you in harm's way…_

Those voice again. Could they be…? I thought as I look up towards my fox friends across from me. Their hands bind by ropes as they are tied against the tree trunk. Their once golden eyes glowing red yet again.

_Our orders are absolute. _The male fox's voice said inside my head.

_We are here to protect you, we will not act if you will be injured by our actions. _The female fox said.

I…I understand. I thought as I close my eyes in defeat. My head hang low, while letting my bangs cover my torture expression.

"What should we do with her, Hagoromo-sama?" I hear one of the fox demon's subordinate ask.

"There's no need for us to do anything but leave some guards to watch them." Hagoromo Gitsune said, as she walk pass my kneeling body on the ground. I will myself not to launch at her again, knowing if I do, I would cause the death of my friends. The fox yokai continues, "Beside, even if she fights back, there's nowhere for her to hide and escape. She's been a caged fox for over a thousand years. I would like to keep it that way."

I gritted my teeth at her words. No matter how much I want to prove her wrong, I know what she said was true. My mind stubbornly refuses to let go of her mock words as it eats me away on the inside.

"The first seal is broken, let us be off." Hagoromo Gitsune announce as her voice started to fade behind me. I sat in silence, listening to the hundreds of footsteps passing as they follow their leader. "Keep a close eye on little Inari for me okay, Mukade?"

Mukade? I thought as I look up and almost let out a startled scream. I stumble back in surprise as a gigantic statute like creature emerge from the woods. Its' multiple arms and head appear before my eyes. Each of its hand holds a weapon that could kill me in an instant. I could not escape from these hands even if I try.

_It really is Nijununamen Seju Mukade. _The male fox said in utter shock.

_There's no mistake. The first seal is broken. _The female fox said as her eyes turn to me. _Inari-sama, hell is about to break loose if all the spiral seal is broken. If my theory is correct, Hagoromo Gitsune is planning to take over the Capital!_

"Take over Kyoto?" I whisper.

_She's going to once again revive her unborn son that Nurarihyon had once stop her from doing four hundred years ago. That unborn child is the one that will reign over humans and ayakashis. _The male fox stated.

"Her unborn son?" I repeated the words and my eyes grew wide.

It can't be. It's….

"Semei."


	11. Undelivered Solace

**Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews you oh so amazing people of the whole wide world! Haha, well here is the new update!**

**To KiraKiraBlueMoon: Inari does not have nine tails because she is not a yokai. Inari is born human, and is now human/Goddess of Fox. Not an actual fox. She just has powers of a fox, like "Fox Fire" and whatnot. Red eyes and claws, but no ears or tail. Then she would look like a yokai and a twin of Hagoromo Gitsune. Hope this answer your question ^0^**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 11**

**-Undelivered Solace-**

* * *

Many hours pass as the Treasure Boat of the Nura Clans sail through the sky, hovering over other towns below us. Crimson eyes cast across the horizon on the afternoon day as the ships slowly heads towards Kyoto. My arms folded across each other inside my kimono sleeve, listening to the sounds of the passing wind and the ruffling of my cloak. Only two hours left until we reach the Capital, but time never felt this long as my impatience is nearing its end. For two reasons, to rescue a close Onmyoji friend and the other is to use my new powers to battle the enemy. Although, this other peculiar curiosity kept nagging at the back of my mind as my head wander in thoughts.

I reach inside my kimono and pull out a sealed letter with no name written on the paper. Ruby eyes inspect the closed envelope in contemplation. I chew the inside of my mouth trying to deciding whether I should open it or not without my grandfather's consent. Before my departure, he request I deliver a letter while I was "visiting" Kyoto. His strange request left me curious as to why this envelope needs to be delivered now of all times. I thought back on what had happen three hours ago…

"_Gramps, I'm heading off." I announce without taking a second glance at the Supreme Commander. In the mist of stepping foot out of the Nura Gumi, Nurarihyon suddenly pulls the back of my kimono collar and chocking me along with it. I almost gag, but spurts out chronic coughs instead. _

"_Hold on just a second there, Rikuo." Nurarihyon said as he releases his hold. I take a few steps back from the old man, glaring irritatingly at him in protest. _

"_What the hell was that for?" I burst out angrily at him. "Are you trying to kill me-mmffh!"_

_My voice was muffled when a white envelope was shoved in front of my face. I catch the letter before it falls to the ground and I glare back at my amuse grandfather. I give the letter a quizzical look before Nurarihyon speaks up. _

"_Deliver that for me to Fushimi Inari Shrine." Was all my old man instructed as he turn his back to me and begin to walk back in the house with his arms folded behind his back. _

"_Who am I'm giving this letter to?" I question, which causes Nurarihyon to stop in his tracks. A few seconds pass felt like eternity before the Supreme Commander turn halfway to meet gold eyes with red._

_One look showing of mixed emotions. An expression I can't quite describe. Seriousness? Bewilderment? Baffled? Maybe all of the above? I wasn't quite sure. Maybe I ask the wrong question because by the look in the old man's eyes, I was the one that is labeled a fool. _

"_You really are an idiotic grandson." Nurarihyon stated, and an irritated sweat drop rolls down my head as I watch the Supreme commander turn back around and disappear inside the hallways without another word. _

In the end, he never really gave me an answer. I am completely dumbstruck. Why do I have to deliver the letter? Who's at Fushimi Inari Shrine? And why does that name sound so familiar? I mused over these questions in frustration, after having no answer in return.

"How am I supposed to know who to give this letter to if you didn't give me a specific name?" I mumble under my breath, with an irritating sigh escaping my lips. I occasionally sweep my bangs away from my eyes when sudden wind scatter my locks. A sudden idea pop inside my head.

There might be a name inside this letter to tell me who I'm giving it to. I thought, and with that in mind I resulted in opening the sealed letter. Slim fingers carefully peeling the seal without breaking it apart, and open the lips of the envelope. When I lift the top, a color of pink brush pass my eyesight and I quickly caught the pink item before it flew away. I breathe out a relief sigh when the item is secured in my hand and peek inside the curl up palm. An even more quizzical expression form on my face when I see a pink petal of a cherry blossom laying in my hand.

"A cherry blossom?"

"What was that, master?" The snow maiden name Yuki-Onna ask. My body stiffen and I slowly turn to the snow maiden who stood right behind me with a slight tilt of her head in curiosity. Her round golden eyes darts to the letter and my cupped hand inquisitively.

"It's nothing." I said, and ended the conversation when I turn my back to her. I hear Yuki-Onna sigh out and reluctantly left me alone with her footsteps fading back towards her group of friends. After taking second precaution, I take out the letter and begins to read the written words.

_The answer you seek is within your heart. Like the petal of this cherry blossom, it drops from the eternal tree of the Nura Gumi. A life that last forever, but does not move and watch as time pass by through centuries. Pink blossoms bloom, falls, and fly. Yet, the flowers never die. _

_Freedom is within your reach, and it is not another being that can find the answer, it is you. Feel loneliness no more. For I shall once again come for you, beautiful Vixen. My Goddess, freedom is closer than you think. _

_-Nurarihyon_

A hopeless romantic. I love sick puppy. That's what I first thought as I read and reread the Supreme Commander's poetic words that was express like a song. A nameless Goddess, a beautiful Vixen. Who is this woman? Who is she to make my old man's emotions to be swayed by the emotions of endearment, or maybe even more? A flame of curiosity burst inside like never before. Many more questions linger in my head, as more things I wanted to know goes unanswered.

I shouldn't have read this letter. I thought with lips pressed in a thin line. Halfheartedly folding the letter and put the paper and the pink petal back into the envelope and resealed it before shoving the envelope back inside my kimono. A feeling of irritation linger inside my heart, but the reasons were unknown. I cross my arms inside my kimono sleeve once again, staring daggers at the horizon. Head throbbing with too many things going around me.

"Beautiful Vixen." I whisper into the air. Crimson eyes soften when the words unconsciously escapes my lips. A warm feeling of unknown comfort enraptures my heart. An image not so clear that I can't seem to see. I want to know. I need to know…..I _should_ know.

_Who are you?_

* * *

Four…eight…twelve…sixteen. I counted with eyes closed, concentrating on the individual _Fears_ that are scattered around the shrine.

Twenty guards. Eight total on the front and back, and eight on the sides of the shrine. Four remain standing in front of my foxes. Level of their _fears_ are exceptionally high, but if taken by surprise, they won't have time to react in defense. I thought out, as my mind rack up some plans to eliminate Hagoromo Gitsune's guards. My eyes open to stare back at the trained guards wearily eyes as they watch close at my movements.

None of them dares to stand near me, but give themselves enough distance to stand guard with cautious eyes darting in my direction. I was sitting on the front veranda with my staff in hand. I wouldn't let them take my only weapon away, and they won't even try, knowing I would kill them in an instant.

I can obliterate them all with my bow and arrows. I thought when my eyes stare at the four guards standing in front of my foxes. Their back turn towards me to watch my friends with any intent signs of escaping.

But if I do make a move…my eyes darts towards my tied up foxes across from me as their alerting red eyes stare back in return. If I make a move and kill someone, my friends will also be killed. A life for a life. A cruel way to deal with a caged Goddess. I bit back a bitter laugh while lowering my eyes to the floor in defeat.

A cruel world indeed.

_Inari-sama. _

I lifted my eyes to meet my foxes. A reassuring smile form on their lips when they slightly bow their heads in my direction. I quickly look down, when the four guards look back at me in suspicion. A simple signal can cause a warning, we need to remember that.

_We apologize for not properly introducing ourselves, Inari-sama._ The male's fox voice said.

It's alright. I thought while lifting my eyes back towards my friends when the guards aren't looking.

_Let me go first. _The female fox said to her mate. _My name is Rei, I am one of the four Messengers of the Gods. It is a pleasure to finally speak to you, Inari-sama._

_And my name is Ren. I am also a Messenger and Rei's mate. We are here on orders by the Gods to help guide and protect you on your mission. _The male fox name Ren said.

It really is an honor to finally talk to you guys. How come you can't talk telepathically before? I ask through my mind.

_Our voices cannot reach you without your consent. Ren and I can hear one another, but you cannot until you infuse your powers the moment you were about to strike Hagoromo Gitsune with your claws. You mind seeks vengeance, but your heart seeks for someone to stop you. That must have been the trigger. _Rei explains. Her eyes darted warily to the ground. _Your mind was unconsciously rejecting our voices. It's probably due to the devastation that happen when you were still human. You didn't want to remember._

What about that electricity from before? It felt like I was on fire. I ask after a few moments of taking information in.

_The Holy String is like a shock collar. You made a contract with us to not use your powers for revenge. A moment of kill spill in your heart is when the Holy String will react to electricute you back to reverie. Simple warning words wouldn't stop you at that point, so this is the only way to bring you back to your senses. We are deeply sorry for our cruel way of doing things, but we have no other choice. _Ren apologizes as he dips his head down.

I wearily look at Ren and then Rei speaks up. _The whole purpose of you being shackled is to train you to use your power for selfless reason. If somehow your heart darkens, you will walk the ends of the earth and kill anyone on sight until you found the person who brought on your feelings of vengeance. We are restraining you to do so if we tied you to your original body. Your human emotions are too strong for us to handle. You are very stubborn…_

_You must learn to control your temper. _They both said.

I'm sorry. It's just….I thought while my grip tighten around my staff. I look down at my white knuckles at the death grip I'm giving towards my weapon and loosen my hold in frustration.

It's just easier said than done. I finish my thought, repeating the same words Rihan have once said to me. A sympathetic expression glazed on their golden eyes.

_Inari-sama, we-_Ren's thoughts was cut off when a sudden boom erupts below the Forrest of Torris. The ground quake a few moments after and every guard was taken aback by the sudden explosion. My eyes shot towards the direction of the causing earthquake, and then darts towards my friends when they called my name. Not before long, a traumatizing screech scream out a name that tightens my heartstrings.

"_Rikuo-sama!"_

My head shot up at the sound of his name. A stirring feeling of protectiveness overcomes my soul that raptures my heart as the staff in my hand unconsciously morph itself into a bow. Heart racing with panic thoughts scattering my brain. I couldn't think straight or breathe right, but somehow the words on my lips knew what I wanted to hear.

A battle cry, or rather, a command as I suddenly stood up from the veranda. Bow and arrow aiming at the sky above us and a powerful grasp when I said, "Twenty arrows…scatter!"

The glowing arrow soar into the sky while dividing itself into twenty separate arrows and arching its tips back down towards the baffled guards.

Kill them all. I thought when the sudden screams of pain shot through the air like whirlwind. Sixteen guards was pierced in the head with my arrow. The four guards that was standing by my foxes dodge my arrows, and came after me with their swords in hand. An irritated growl escapes my lips as I quickly transform my bow into a double edge scythe.

"Out of my way!" I yell, and with a swift full swing I slice the four guards in half. The flames burning their skin as it rips their fleshes apart. Pools of blood splatter across the yard, and silence welcome them in return. I panted out in exhaustion for overusing my powers, but I still ran forward to aid my friends. Their wary eyes glance down at me as I cut the ropes from the tree and the ropes on their hands.

Without a backwards glance at Rei and Ren, I ran pass them before they could stop me. My feet heading towards the stairs that leads to the Forrest of Torris. That was when my shackle made its acknowledgement when it tug me back forcefully, and I almost fell backwards if Rei didn't catch me from behind.

_Inari-sama…_

"Damn it!" I curse as I stare daggers at the Holy String. Salted tears are threatening to fall when my voices rang out in plea. "You have to! I beg of you, just let me see him! Rikuo…._please _let me see Rikuo!"

A tear slides down my cheek at my last desperate attempt. "I must protect him!"

As if hearing my plea, the Holy String loosen and extends, and I rush down the stairs with a grateful cry. Rein and Ren hurriedly following behind. Eyes filled with hopeful tears as my mind thought nothing else but Rikuo. The grandson of Nurarihyon, the son of Rihan Nura. Rikuo, Rikuo, Rikuo…

I won't let you die! I thought while I wipe the tears away, and my eyes shot to the forest, and I see a crumbling Mukade at the foot of the steps. Its stony heads and arms lay flat on the ground still and lifeless. The shackle only allow me to stop at the last step when I came to abrupt halt a few feet away from Mukade's dead body and the destruction in front of us.

Dozens of wounded yokai scatter the battlegrounds with only a giant Oni yokai standing unscratched in the distance. An unsightly being with two large boar's teeth-like fangs, wavy red hair, and the skin the color of the ground. He wore a traditional kimono that look like it's been aged for over hundreds of years with the signs of fading colors. A tremor crawl down my spine when his youki power reaches me.

His _Fear_ is unbelievable, it's almost suffocating. I thought.

_His name is Gairōta. _Ren inform as he stare up at the Oni Yokai. A look of distaste glowing in his red eyes.

_He was sealed by an Onmyoji four hundred years ago, but Hagoromo Gitsune must have released him. _Rei said, while she turns her attention to me. _What should we do, Inari-sama? Should we fight him?_

"Not until I find Ri-"

"Rikuo-sama!" A girl with black hair and snow white kimono yell out which caught my attention. The girl ran towards the Oni yokai at full speed, who paid no attention as he continues to punch a dented hole on the ground. The snow maiden launch her ice attack at Gairōta, but he block it with his giant hands. With one strong swing, he sends the girl flying as she fly across the ground a few feet away.

She said Rikuo, which means that the person in that hole. I thought as my eyes widen and quickly sweep to the giant dent on the ground as Gairōta prepared to give another blow at the dent. At the edge of the crumbling ground, I see a hand sticking out. Laying unconscious with blood tickling down their arms, and my eyes flare up in rage.

Rikuo! I thought in panic. I change my staff in nano second and aim my transform bow at the giant yokai. It wasn't a feeling of revenge. No, it was more than that. A pure emotion that captivate my heart, my soul, and my mind. A protective instinct to protect those who are close to one's heart.

"Get away from him!" I snarl at the Oni yokai as I send my arrow towards him. "Fifty arrows….scatter!"

I will not allow you to hurt Rikuo any longer! I thought as I watch the arrows pierce and explode all around Gairōta while he growls in protest. The smoke envelop the battlegrounds, spreading the ashes like flames. Gairōta turn his attention towards his attacker and stare right into my eyes. I glare back at him and aim another arrow at him with my hands steadily aim at his face. My eyes was taken aback by surprise when I see my hands started to glitter like multiple specks of diamonds.

"What's going on?" I look down at my hands, then at my sparkling body in bewilderment. I let my guard down for a few second, which was a big mistake when Gairōta launches a giant boulder at the three of us.

_Inari-sama, look out! _My foxes scream, and rush forward. Arms extend outward when transparent blue-violet force field covers us in time for the boulder to smack against the shield in a rumbling shake. I stagger back and landed on my bottom on the staircase, while looking up in shock at the sudden attack. The boulder rest itself into silence in front of us.

"Guys, what's happening to me?" I blurted out in panic while rubbing my translucent arms. I stare up to meet my friend's eyes in horror. "Why am I disappearing?!"

_You're being release_. Rei said, while she look behind me and I follow her gaze. My breath hitch at the sight of the Holy String fading slowly across the stairs and down at my ankle. More tears welled up at the brim of my eyes as my heart flutters.

A sudden feeling of cool breeze and cherry blossom fill my nose. My visions blurred, and I never felt such bliss when a heavy weight was lifted off of me. This feeling that I wish for over ten centuries is finally coming true. My wavering heart can't contain this suddenly feeling of happiness and joy. This feeling is finally here. I'm here, finally here….

_Congratulations, Inari-sama_. The Messengers of the Gods said in unison.

You're **free**.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know how you think of this story so far :D**

**Also follow and fave, cuz I'll love you forever! ^w^**


	12. All Myself to You

**Sorry for the late update! School was the problem -_-, but thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Oh and have you read the side story I wrote for RihanXInari fans? It's called "Fortune's Lullaby." Read and Review it please! But yeah, a lot of people was upset that Rihan died, but that didn't mean I won't be using him anymore ;) . Here's the next chapter! It's a bit longer yay!**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 12**

**-All Myself to You-**

* * *

Endless wooden shelves beyond the eyes could see. Books and vintage scrolls scatter around the gradient tiled floor. Cold against the touch, but smooth as sleek when trace across with your fingers. Mystical lights shining above the never-ending skies, reflecting the glorious colors of the stain glass windows. Soft misty fog covers around the Heaven's floor as soft footsteps echoes within the chamber.

Fabric brushing against each other with every step. Footsteps that seems to glide through the corridors without touching the floor, as if floating on air. The sounding steps enters the chambers of scatter books on the ground. A shadow of a man approaching a sleeping figure on the velvet couch. The newcomer stop only a few feet away from the sleeping figure. He adjusted his voice with a small announcement of his presence and causing the sleeping man to shift awake.

The sleeping man reach for the book that he had cover his face with and lifting the hardcover a little ways to meet eyes with the visitor. Minutes pass as the two male stare at one another, and the grandfather clock chime to disrupt the silence of the chamber. Golden eyes blink back tears as he readjust his vision to stare back at the violet eye Messenger of the God's name, Kukai. An irritated frown drew across Kukai's young handsome face as his purple eyes glare down at the sleepy man who is now sitting up on the couch.

"I can explain-"The sleeping man started to explain when his head was wacked with a rolled up newspaper. His golden eyes wince in pain and stare up at Kukai in annoyance while rubbing the top of his head. He mutters an apology. "...Sorry."

"Stop being a freeloader and get back to work." Kukai scolded the young man while he bends down and starts to organize the mess his apprentice has made. The Messenger sigh out in frustration as he said, "Really…I don't see why I have to be the one to put up with you."

"That's rather mean of you to say when you were the one who suggested on my apprenticeship." The young man said while he comb his fingers through his black hair. Loose strands tangle and drapes over his alluring topaz eyes as a mischievous smirk play on his lips. "Besides, you couldn't resist the temptation of using my ability for the Heavens instead of letting me go back into the underworld. You know that I am worthy to become like you, and that is why you stop the Gods. Am I wrong-OW!"

Kukai smack the young man upside the head again for his cockiness as golden eyes glare up at him again. Kukai intentionally ignore the piercing eyes as he stack the books in his arms. The Messenger of the Gods only shook his head and sigh. "Just because I interject in the Council to save you does not mean I am giving you special treatment. Get your head out of the gutter boy. Consider yourself to be one of the few to even be here. Your kind are not tolerated in this world, but you have gain respect from everyone so don't treat this matter so lightly."

"Yes, I know." The young man sigh as he stood up from the couch and stretch his muscles. Black disheveled hair falling gracefully onto his shoulders as he readjust his arms. Kukai's eyes never leaving the young man's face as he bows towards the Messenger. "I apologize for being a freeloader. I am very grateful for what you have done, Kukai-sama. It is an honor to work under you as your apprentice."

Kukai stare down at his apprentice's bowing head before he said, "I can see why she was attracted to you."

"'_She' _you say? The young man ask, as he lifted his head up. A playful smile coming back. "You mean In-"

"Actually..." Kukai interrupt his apprentice, while turning his back to him. He set the pile of books in his arms on the cheery wood table, before continuing. "Any woman would be attracted to your womanizing façade. But my child is _far_ too wise to fall for those tricks of yours."

"Are you worried that I might steal your daughter's heart?" Kukai's apprentice ask smugly, before backing away in defense when Kukai glare back at the young man in warning. "But you don't have to worry! I'm not there anymore. I'm here now, so don't worry…"

The young man's voice trail off into the air. Leaving a melancholy atmosphere inside the chambers that holds millennium of ancient books. Soft lights from the stain glass window dance across the young apprentice's face. His golden eyes melted when fragments of memories of his old life gleam in his eyes.

Kukai watch his apprentice sudden expression changes from different feelings that entraps in his heart. A defeated smile plaster on Kukai's lips. A natural feeling of guilt and disdain filled Kukai's lungs, knowing what his apprentice is also feeling. Kukai reach out and place a reassuring hand on the young man's slump shoulder, causing his apprentice to meet eyes with him.

"Would you like to see her?" Kukai ask, a knowing look gleam in his violet eyes. The young man's eyes slightly widen in astonishment, and an unsure nodded follow after. Kukai let out an amuse laugh seeing his apprentice's expression turns into hope as he lead the young man out of the library.

"Can I really see her?" The young man ask, a worried look dance across his eyes. He trail behind Kukai's footsteps through the endless hallways. "Or rather, am I ready to see her?"

"Are you asking me or are you asking yourself these questions?" Kukai ask in amusement when a faint blush dusted across the young man's face. His apprentice look away in embarrassment when he crosses his arms over his chest.

The two men arrive at the Golden Gates with eyes filled with anticipation. The young man's breathe hitch when the gates slowly open itself for them to walk through. Heart beating fast, the young man's body shivers in excitement when the gate is fully open. A swift wind scatter misty clouds and his midnight hair in his face, but his eyes never waver when bundles of white feathers surrounded them.

"Are you ready Rihan?" Kukai ask his apprentice as he spread out his white wings. Rihan watch Kukai's angelic transformation in front of him as his beauty left the young ayakashi breathless.

"I am." Rihan rely.

"Then get ready." Kukai said while he approach Rihan with hand extending out and his index finger touch the ayakashi's forehead. A small bright light glow within the Messenger's fingers which causes Rihan's breath to leave his lungs. A soft whip of wind surround Rihan's human form and slowly, the once young man's hair spiked out and defying gravity once more. Rihan's black hair extends and waves across his skin, and drapes itself across his face.

One golden eyes closed, and a small satisfied smile grew on Rihan's lips. White wings outstretch at first, and the tainted color of black spread across the feathers following after the glowing light of the wings. Black feathers stretch across his shoulder blades as the bones within the feathers flex into a more comfortable form.

"Figures that it wouldn't be white." Kukai said with a disapproving frown as he look upon Rihan's wings.

Rihan merely chuckle and shrug his shoulders. "I was once a demon."

"And you are still a demon." Kukai retorts, but smile knowingly. "Let's go, my boy. Time is limited."

Rihan hesitated by the gates when Kukai walks through the Golden Gates. The entrance ripple like a reflecting mirror as his angelic wings disappears within the clouds. Rihan feet stops inches from the gates, with a cautious fingers outstretch towards him. His fingers touching the other side as his fingers disappears in front of him. Golden eyes widen in surprise as his throat tighten in anticipation.

Rihan brought his hands to his sides, as his fingers curled up into fist. A wondrous gleam filled his eyes when he takes his first steps through the Golden Gates. The entrance ripples like a disrupted pond, scattering the image of the still entrance until the last tip of black feathers disappear into the light.

* * *

Conscious roll inside my head as I slowly open my eyes. My visions blurred while staring up at the familiar blood splatter ceiling while awaiting for my eyes to refocus. The everlasting numbness slowly starts to subside as I feel my frozen fingers starts to curl, flex, and bend to my command. Sluggishly lifting myself with the help of my elbows, I sat up in the dim lit room. I grab the sides of my head when the sudden throb of excruciating pain fill my skull. The worst headache anyone could experience. I never felt so drowsy to the brink of fainting.

Is this what it's like to sleep for over a thousand years? I thought in agony while clutching my shoulders. My fingernails digging into my bloodstain clothes and scratching my skin along the process.

Sudden light flooded into the dark room when the bedroom door open. I wince at the burning light, as I block my eyes from the bright rays with my hand. My eyes readjust once more, squinting while looking up at the two approaching figure. Their silhouette blocking the light help a bit when one of them offers their hands to me.

_Inari-sama. _The familiar voice of Ren said, as his face came into view. A tender smile worn on his lips when I grab for his hands. Ren help me up to my feet as my legs wobble weakly.

_Here, take this pill._ It will help you become stronger. Rei said, as she handed me a glass of water and a green pill in her hands. I took it as instructed when Ren took out something else in his side pouch.

_Eat this_. Ren said, as he handed me the content that as wrapped up in a banana leaf. I gave my fox friends a quizzical look when I look down to see three rice balls on the banana leaf.

"But I don't need to eat." I said.

_You have to because you're back to being human. If you do not eat, your body will suffer. Now eat, Inari-sama. _Rei said sternly, while she grabs for one of the rice balls and unexpectedly shove it into my mouth. I let out a surprise cough, and grab the rice ball out of my mouth. I sigh in defeat for their persistence and ate the food.

"If I'm human again, does that mean that my Goddess powers are gone?" I ask my friends when I finish my rice ball. Rei handed me the second rice ball and I took it reluctantly.

_No, your Goddess powers are still within you. But you are no longer immortal. _Rei answer my question while Ren guide me out of the bedroom and heading towards the washroom.

"So basically I back to being a weak human with supernatural powers." I stated, while sighing in defeat.

_You are not weak, Inari-sama. _Ren said sternly, as he set up a hot bath. _Do not think of yourself of being weak just because you are human. Now I must leave you so Rei can help you bathe. Please excuse me._

Ren bow his head and exit out of the washroom before closing the door after him. Rei stripped me of my bloody clothes before I could protest and I was shoo off into the bathtub. Rei silently help assist me scrub off the dried bloodstains out of my skin. My head wander off when more questions encircles my mind.

"What happen after the seal was broken?" I ask.

_Gairōta kidnap one of Rikuo's friends and challenge him to find him and fight him again. Afterwards, a man name Gyuuki came to pick up Rikuo who was unconscious and disappear. Ren and I didn't stay long after that knowing you were waiting for us back at the shrine. _Rei explains as she rinse my body with a bucket of water. I stood up from the tub and step out while Rei wraps my body with a soft towel. She opens the washroom's door and knelt down to pick up my folded kimono Ren has place on the floor for us.

"So Rikuo is safe?"

_For now he is. _Rei said as she dress me in my old Goddess's kimono. I slip my arms through the sleeves of the red cloak, and walk out of the bathroom with Rei trailing behind. Ren waited for us in the hallways, with his hands holding onto my staff. I let out a thankful smile when he offer me my staff and as my hand was reaching out, Ren's grip tighten in alarm. Both Rei and Ren turn their eyes towards the direction of the front of the shrine.

"What's the matter?" I ask, while my foxes guided me back into the shadows of the hallways. Their bodies pressing mine against the walls in protective instinct.

_They're coming up the staircase. _Ren said, as he peek out of the hallway.

"Who-"I try to ask when Rei covers my mouth with my hands. A few seconds later, small bickering noises can be heard when a crowd of yokai came into view.

"Even if Rikuo-sama isn't with us, we must continue our journey."

"We can't let our master down!"

"Yeah!" All the yokai cheer in agreement.

They're all Rikuo's subordinates. I thought while I look up at my foxes who nodded at my accurate guess. I stare at the familiar faces I've seen at the battleground, and notice one of the faces is missing.

The snow girl is missing. Don't tell me she's the one Gairōta has kidnap. I thought when a flicker of fury pass through my amber eyes. Ren grabs my shoulders to steady my nerve as I look up gratefully.

_Unfortunately yes, but I believe the Oni yokai won't hurt her. After all, Gairōta is only after a decent fight with Rikuo. _Ren said. I nodded in reply, and my head snap back towards the gasping cry of Rikuo's army of yokais.

"What happen here?"

"Aren't these Hagoromo Gitsune's men?"

My body stiffen at the demon fox name being mention. A slight tremble went up my spine, but I held back a growl from escaping my lips as I listen to their banter. I flinch and press myself even more against the wall when their voices mention of me.

"It must be the works of that girl we saw earlier."

"Did anyone get a good look at her? She might be an ally."

"We didn't see a thing. Everything was all a blur!"

"Well whoever she was, she saved us from our deaths." One of the yokai said, as he steps forward. His monk robe sway within steps while his rice hat covers his face. He led the crowd pass the shrine as they follow after him. "I owe her a life of gratitude. Anyways, we better keep going. Come on guys."

Their voices trail farther and farther away. I didn't come out of my hiding spot until their footsteps can no longer be heard. I look behind me at my friends as they stare back awaiting for my orders.

"I don't want to cross path with them. Is there a shortcut to get to Hagoromo Gitsune before they do?" I ask my friends.

_Through the forest. It will lead us straight to Nijo Castle where Hagoromo is going to bear Semei. _Ren said.

_But there will probably be guards around the forest to try to stop any intruders on taking shortcuts instead of the path the Nura Clan is using. We will probably have to fight the guards. _Rei said.

"I'll take my chances then." I said. "But before that, I must give a proper farewell to my parents."

My foxes look surprise but smile tenderly when my eyes warm up at the thought of my loved ones. Rei and Ren help me prepare food for my parents and lit up incents in front of the shrine. I knelt down on my knee and pray at the front of the entrance with my friends.

"Thank you for looking after us all this time Mom and Dad." I pray while closing my eyes. A warm smile spread across my lips. "I'll come back to visit as often as I can. Watch over us from above. I will make you proud."

A breeze by pass, scattering the smoke of incents and leaves into the air. I reopen my eyes and look up at the gloomy sky, and stood back up. Ren handed me my staff when it was offer.

_If it is not too much of a burden for you. We would like to accompany you along the rest of your journey. _Ren said while bowing and Rei follow suit.

"I wouldn't mind at all." I said, a look of bewilderment cross my face. "Why would you think I wouldn't like you to accompany me?"

_Our orders as Messengers of the Gods is only to help you control your powers so you can be free. But as years pass, we grew very fond of your presence around us. _Rei said.

_It would sadden us to leave it all behind. _Ren said.

"What we have over the centuries are real. Our friendship is real." I stated as the two foxes look up in surprise. "I don't want you guys to leave me either. I don't want to abandon my friends halfway through my journey."

"So come with me. I want you to." I said, while offering my hands to them. Rei and Ren smile and grab my offering hands. I smile in return. "Besides, it's more fun when you guys are around."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way Rikuo?" Zen ask as he walk in steps next to the young crimson eyed yokai. The bird yokai red eyes sternly looks upon his brother's bandaged body in pity and worry.

"We are, I can sense my friends." I said calmly, while forcing my feet to move up the steep mountain. My hands reaching out to grab onto another nearby bamboo for support. "And stop looking me like that. I'm fine, I'm better now. In fact, I feel even stronger after Gyuuki's training."

Zen sigh in frustration. "You should really know your limit. Look at me for instance. I'm not that strong as you and I might die any second. But I know when to stop so I wouldn't hurt myself-"

"Zen." I cut him off as he gives me a quizzical look. A knowing smile curve at the corner of my lips. "Thanks."

Zen arch one of his eyebrow in question as I walk forward and ignoring his questioning stare. We stayed silent walking along the forest until we can sense the Nura Clan's parade of yokais, but their power shifted little by little becoming harder to sense as their movements speeds farther away.

"I'm losing them." I mumble under my breath, as I tirelessly sigh out and sat on a nearby rock. Cold sweat drips down the side of my face, as I slowly try to catch my breathing.

"You don't have to act tough in front of me you know." Zen stated as he cross his arms over his chest. "No one else is around but us."

A snapping sound of bamboos breaking echoes a few yards away which causes our heads to turn. A playful smirk drew across my lips when Zen look back at me in annoyance.

"You were saying?" I ask smugly, while Zen expression irked at my comment. Zen rolled his eyes in exasperation knowing what I wanted to do. We both quietly follow the sounds of clashing swords and the breaking of bamboos into a small clearing came through. The sounds of metal against metal rings through the bamboo forest as Zen and I hid our presence within the stocks of bamboos to observe a mysterious fighting scene in front of us.

A look of curiosity play upon Zen's face as I watch intently at the fight. Crimson eyes slit as I stare at the human girl fighting Hagoromo Gitsune's yokai and killing them effortlessly. Her other companion protecting her from behind fighting alongside her with their own swords in hand.

How is it possible for her to even see us? I thought in curiosity as I watch her graceful movements when the sword in her hands swing to slice one of the guards in half. My eyes widen in astonishment when her sword sudden transform itself into a bow and a flash of bright light follow afterwards. Within her other hand, a golden arrow lay between her fingers as she aim at the yokais in front of her.

"How did she do that?" Zen ask too loudly, which took the girl off guard. The movement went too fast for the human eyes to see.

Hagoromo Gitsune's guard charge forward, and kick the girl's weapon's away from her grasp as it transform itself into a wooden staff. The staff sliding itself across the ground and a few feet away from our hiding spot. The girl look bewilder for being taken off guard, and as the yokai was about to attack her I charge forward.

Nenekirimaru in hand to deflect the attack when sudden rush of energy expectantly came out of nowhere, sending everyone flying back except the human girl. Black feathers scatter around us as everyone look around in surprise, and I quickly compose myself and slice the yokais with my blade without a second thought.

I didn't know what the hell just happen, but I won't let it take me by surprise again. I thought while I stand in front of the girl, with my back turn to the girl. Her red eyes staring up at me in surprise as crimson eyes stare back at her.

"I'll protect you." I said as I took out my sake cup from inside my kimono. Sakura petals dance around us as the sake was pour into the cup. Blue misty smoke evaporates from the liquid as I breathe out, "Ougi Meikyō Shisui, Sakura."

Deadly blue flames scatter across the water as I blew across the liquid. The burning fire capturing the yokais and entraps them in fluorescent of fire as the flames lick their skins. The horrifying screams erupts around us and gradually subsided a few short minutes after as the flames ceased into smokes across the misty bamboo forest.

"You're-"The girl behind me started to say as I turn around to meet eyes with hers. Her comrade helps her stand back up on her legs as one of them retrieve her staff.

"I advise for you to leave this forest as soon as possible." I said, leaving the girl agape in shock. I look over at Zen who was standing there, staring at the three people in front of me. "Zen, let's go. Before I lose track of them."

"Alright, sheesh." Zen said as he walks beside me as we pass the girl and her two friends. I ignore the hard stare the girl is giving towards my back.

"Thank you…"She said, her soft voice trailing off into the distance. "…Rikuo."

My footsteps froze midstride and I quickly spun around when my name was mention. A surprise look cross my face when I see no one behind us, because they girl and her friend was nowhere to be found. Their presence was completely gone, as if it was all an illusion. But her voice still rings inside my head when she said my name.

A familiar nostalgic feeling causing my heart to race as I clutch my kimono close to my chest. Zen stare out into the misty forest where the three people was once there as my eyes widen when small fragments of memories came back into my mind.

A woman with gentle eyes of ruby and hair as black as midnight. Standing beside her next to a shrine was two white foxes with eyes of gold. A beauty like no other. A memory that was once forgotten. She was the Goddess of Prosperity, which I once knew in my childhood days. My crimson eyes melted as precious memories gradually coming back. A small smile plaster on my lips.

So it was you. How could I have forgotten? I thought when a soft chuckle escapes my lips.

"Who was that girl?" Zen ask as he look at me in question.

"Inari." I whisper in reply. "Her name is Inari."

* * *

**I don't know when I'm going to be updating the next chapter but keep on following and reviewing please! I hope you're glade with this chapter because there was a lot going on in this one. See you guys next time! =)**


	13. Memories of the Beautiful You

**Wow it's been weeks since I last posted a chapter, sorry everyone! ^^' Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 13**

**-Memories of the Beautiful You-**

* * *

**Rihan**

A sensation coursing through his body with locks of hair fluttering across his vision. Golden orbs watching the strands dance across the air as he falls down from Heaven. Rihan unconsciously arch his back and a euphoric bliss gleam within his pupils at the wondrous feeling. Never in his life have Rihan felt such an incredible sensation of freefalling out of the blue skies. An image of a fallen angel surface in Rihan's mind as his tainted feathers scatter around him. Each seconds of time, the feathers involuntarily plucking itself away from his back as he reach closer towards the world of the living. The place people call Heaven is reaching farther away from Rihan's reach as he submerge himself into Earth's realm. Bright rays of sunlight catches his eyes, and Rihan automatically wince in reaction by sudden blindness.

It's only been a few years since he left this place but when you're up in Heaven, it felt like hundreds of years pass by. Rihan remember the long days in the Holy Realm with no hint of darkness taking over to retire for the day. A never-ending cycle of jobs and responsibility he's been going through as Kukai's apprentice. Even if he work nonstop, Rihan somehow never felt restless. He tend to laze around to find a decent place to snooze, but never really sleep. Heaven never felt so strange to him, but somehow Rihan always feel content.

"Whoa!" Rihan yelp in surprise when the sudden shift of wind flip his floating body and force him to face the ground he is falling towards. Gray clouds wrap around him as he emerge from the clouds towards the city of Kyoto. The rumbling sky grew distant above Rihan's thoughts distracted him enough to lose focus on flying. One by one, his feathers shift within the air and disperse like a reflecting illusion, and Rihan's eyes widen in panic as the air around him sped up as he fall hard through the hundreds of trees below him.

Bright light flash from his glowing skin as he block his face from the trees of the bamboo forest and threatening to aim for a perfect landing. It happened so fast that Rihan almost didn't see what he was intruding as he pass through a group of people. A battle encircle in the middle of the forest which he's passing through in a speed of light. It was a few seconds, but it was all it took to notice the face of the woman Rihan yearn to see. A few seconds was all it took for his eyes to melt within the face of one's beauty. Those eyes couldn't be mistaken for someone else. No, it was definitely _her_ eyes. Her orbs might be a different color now but there's no mistake that those eyes belong to his little Vixen.

"Inari." The ayakashi call out her name when their eyes met, but Rihan was unsure if she heard him.

Inari's finally free. Rihan's wistful thoughts was suddenly interrupted when he crash landed into the ground a few yards away from the fight. Black feathers scatter across the ground and disappear without a trace. The impact left him breathless as Rihan gasp for air. Who would have thought falling from Heaven would feel this painful? A low hiss escapes between his gritted teeth at the agonizing pain.

It would be a pain in the ass if I have to fall down like this every time I visit Earth. I should work on my landing. Rihan thought as he slowly lifted himself off the floor.

"Nice landing." The voice of Kukai said as he step out of the bamboo woods with arms crossed over his chest. His white wings on his back is no longer there. An amuse smile play on his lips as he looks down at his apprentice disheveled state. The ayakashi glare up at Kukai with an accusing look.

"I did ask if you were ready." Kukai said.

"I thought you meant "If I was ready to go" not if I was ready to fly." Rihan reply halfheartedly while fixing his crooked his kimono.

"You are to blame for assuming that." Kukai said as he turn his back towards Rihan and begin walking towards the direction he fell through. "Come Rihan, we must see what damage you have cause."

The ayakashi silently ask with one eyebrow raised in question, as he follow suit after Kukai. It's only been minutes since upon his arrival and already I did something that Kukai disapproves? Actually I feel rather accomplish for doing such a thing. A wicked smile twitch at the corner of Rihan's lips at the thought.

"You really are a troublemaker." Was all Kukai commented. Before Rihan could reply with a snide remark, sounds of screaming howls escapes through the woods catches his attention. The ayakashi ran pass Kukai without thinking and went towards the battlefield where Inari once was. Simmering blue fire encircle five figures in the middle while the rest of the what looks like yokais burning in the deathly flames. Rihan slow his pace as he waited for the fire to disperse.

This technique, it's- Rihan's thoughts trail off, but he couldn't come up with the words to finish what he wanted to say. Rihan's widen eyes train towards the surviving figures in the middle. Besides Inari who first caught his attention. With Inari's back facing Rihan, he follow her gaze towards the figure in front of her.

A familiar nostalgic feeling causes the ayakashi's heart to pang against Rihan's chest when his eyes sees a charming young man with a beauty that matches his father, Nurarihyon. At first, Rihan didn't recognize the familiar features, thinking that it was his father. But taking a closer look, Rihan's eyes widen in astonishment and disbelief.

The young ayakashi who is standing in front of Inari in a protective stance is the next bloodline of the Nura Clan's next heir. His pale hand holding onto his large sake cup looks too big for his perfectly sculpted fingers. Blue liquid steam dance on top of the surface of the cup and reflecting the blue misty light in his crimson eyes. Nenekirimaru in his other hand gleams in the sunlight and scattering the rays from its spiritual blade. There's no mistake. Rihan know that the charming young man is none other than his child he and Wakana had raised.

It couldn't be, but it's really him. How long has it been since I last seen him? He's all grown up. The second heir of the Nura Clan thought with a proud smile forming on his lips.

"Rikuo." His name escapes Rihan's lips and as if hearing his name being called, Rikuo turn around to face the direction his father is standing. Or rather, Rikuo is facing Inari as his eyes darts downward to meet her eyes.

"I advise for you to leave this forest as soon as possible." Rikuo said to Inari, as he walk pass her and heading towards Rihan. The second heir's eyes automatically brighten as he walk forward to meet his son halfway.

"Yo." Rihan announce his presence with a causal wave to his son, but Rikuo walk pass his father without looking back. A confuse expression pass on Rihan's face as he walk beside his son and matching Rikuo's footsteps. "Hello, Rikuo? Don't just ignore your father while he's talking to you."

Rikuo kept walking and continue to ignoring Rihan while he call out to his friend. "Zen, let's go. Before I lose track of them."

"Alright, sheesh." The yokai name Zen reply while he follows Rikuo.

"Hey," Rihan whisper to Rikuo and reach for his son before he walks farther away. "Rikuo…"

Time must have stop when a disturbing chill runs through Rihan's heart. Transparent fingers froze on the spot when Rihan's fingers pass through his son's shoulders like ghostly presence. An insufferable dread filled Rihan's lungs and he fell to his knees in utter surprise at the revelation.

Shock rush through when realization struck as Rihan lay on the floor while he stare at his glowing hands. Inari's voice ring from a distance but Rihan's mind was clouded with despair to comprehend what she said to Rikuo. An endless ringing of disturbing sounds that muted out the rest of the words that made Rikuo's lips move when Zen was talking to him. Rihan couldn't hear, or rather he choose not to listen. His mind is still in denial of what just happen.

The second heir sat staring up at Rikuo, thinking, cherishing, and watching the movements of his blinking eyes and that cunning smile forming on his son's lips. His son is standing right in front of him only inches away, and yet Rihan can't touch him. The handsome ayakashi reach out to confirm again to touch the hem of Rikuo's kimono and the result is still the same. Rihan's fingers slip through the silky fabric. Rihan tries to pick up the dirt off the ground, the leaves and sticks that are scatter around him but the result are still the same. Everything around him is untouchable.

"You should understand the situation without me having to explain it to you." Kukai's voice interrupt the air as Rihan look down at the ground in frustration. The ayakashi's hands clawing against the dirt floor, and yet his fingers left no markings. Rihan watch in agony as Rikuo's footsteps walking farther away from him.

Kukai's eyes follow Rikuo and Zen before they disappear into the woods before he walk forward and stood right next to his apprentice. A hand came into Rihan's line of sight and hesitantly he grab onto Kukai's offering hand which pull him up off the floor.

"I should have known it wasn't possible. I can't deny the fact that my life was already gone." Rihan said darkly as he look out into the woods where Rikuo walk through. He turns his attention to the opposite direction where Inari and her foxes are also walking away. Defeated golden eyes melt at the person he wish to see, but cannot be seen in return.

"After all," Rihan softly whisper. "I died that day."

* * *

**Inari**

Who would have thought our first meeting would be like this. It's rather disappointing really now that I think about it, but I won't let the negative feelings distract me. My eyes waver a few seconds in denial as I clutch my kimono to control my shaken heart. Rei and Ren silently walk beside me as we head towards Nijo Castle. Misty fog clouding the forest floor as our feet made ways through the ghostly land. There hasn't been any more signs of Hagoromo's guards since the last battle when my "Savoir" came to the rescue.

I thought back remembering the young boy who turn out to be the little child I once knew as Rikuo Nura. He really change since the last time I met him. I remember the once large pair of chocolate eyes staring back at me in his childish days, but is now replace with cool crimson eyes. One look from his gaze pierce my heart as it left me breathless. Not because I was afraid, but I was at a loss for words. His yokai aura emanates around his body with an intense power of _Fear_ that closely relates to his father and grandfather. Silver-white and black hair that knew no gravity spike back like a Nurarihyon gives the indication he belongs to the Nura family. Everything about Rikuo's feature demands the upmost attention and respect.

Rikuo's sudden appearance had me mistaken him for someone else I knew. It was only a few seconds when the flash of light came out of nowhere after Rikuo appears because I believe my eyes must have fooled me to suddenly see the face of the man I loved and lost. I can't forget that face though, not even for a second since the last few years have passed.

Rikuo look so similar to him to the man I mistakenly saw. Of course Rikuo looks like him. Rikuo and that man are of the same blood. Rikuo sudden words interrupted my thoughts when he tells me he would protect me. The very same promised words he said five years ago.

"_I'll protect you."_

"If only he knew how much those words means to me." I said out loud, catching my fox friend's attention. Rei and Ren give me a quizzically look but I brush them off with a warily smile and continue our silent journey. Finally making our way out of the woods and into the crowded streets of Kyoto.

Curious stares follow our wandering steps through the streets, but I made no mention of staring back in return. One goal I aim towards to as the three of us walk to the closest apartment building and headed towards the rooftop. I open the door to the roof and walk straight to the edge of the building, staring up at the castle only a few blocks away from us. Gloomy clouds shrouds the top of Nijo castle as I listen to the howling pass us in desperate cry.

Hagoromo Gitsune's yokai surrounding the structure in preparations for battle, awaiting for the parade of a Hundred demons of the Nura clan to arrive. To my surprise, another group happen to come along and invade the yokai army first. It was a strange sight to discover Hagoromo have made more enemy's than she can handle. The opponent group were humans with spiritual powers just like Rei and Ren, but they are not Messengers of the Gods…right?

"Who are they?" I ask my fox friends.

"They are onmyojis from the Keikain Clan." Ren answer, while staring at the battle scene erupting around the castle.

"Hagoromo is invading the Keikain Clan's territory and they exorcise every yokai that passes through here." Rei added while she turns to me for a second and turn back towards the castle. "I believe the Nura Clan and the Keikain clan are joining forces to stop Hagoromo Gitsune."

"Speaking of the Nura Clan." I said while gripping my staff tightly. "There they are now."

Rei and Ren follow my gaze and see the Nura Clan making a grand entrance inside the castle with a loud bang of explosion. The wind picked up around the area and an intense smell of burn wood and sulfur rising through the air. The real battle is about to begin, but Hagoromo Gitsune was nowhere to be seen.

"Are we going to join them?" Rei ask while she takes out her sword from her sheath. I held out my hand to halt her action and she obligingly put her weapon back.

"It's not my fight to engage in. It will cause a distraction for Rikuo if he knew I was there." I said, while gripping my staff and transforming it into my bow. "We'll wait here until Hagoromo arrives, and then I will intervene."

"And if Hagoromo come, will you kill her?" Ren ask.

"If she is a danger to Rikuo then yes." I reply. Rei and Ren look at one another, a worried expression drawn on their faces as they both stood in front of me and blocking my view. I arch one of my eyebrow in question. "What's the matter?"

"Inari-sama, we are worried that your intension might be wavering." Ren said as he reach out and place his hand on my left cheek. "Are you making an excuse to kill the woman who murder Rihan, or are you doing this solely because you have the need to protect someone you care about?"

"I-"

"Think carefully." Ren interrupted as he cups my chin and inch his face close to mine. His red eyes piercing through like a sharp blade. His fierce eyes demands an honest answer to come out of my lips. "How are truly feeling right now, as of this moment?"

I stare back unblinkingly at Ren as we stood there silently looking at one another. I shifted my eyes towards his mate who was also staring intently back at me, and I look behind them towards Nijo Castle. A louds crash explodes at the top of the castle when a giant egg appear along with Hagoromo Gitsune sitting on top of it. My eye slightly widen as I notice Rikuo jumping up after Hagoromo and stood tall at the top of the destroy castle, looking battered and beaten with the very last drop of cuts and bruises appear throughout his body.

Rikuo tightly gripping his unsheathe sword, and stare up at Hagoromo with a calm demeanor. I never seen a child so young could look so mature at that instant. A firm admiration filled my heart and I return my gaze back to Ren who was still holding onto my chin.

"Rikuo, I must protect Rikuo." I softly whisper. Ren harden stare soften at my earnest answer. His fingers release my chin and step back as if letting me through the gates of freedom. Stepping close to the ledge, I steadily aim my bow and my commanding arrow towards Hagoromo in anticipation.

My arrow moving frequently following Hagoromo while she battle Rikuo with her nine tails. I constantly look up at the unhatched egg in contemplation. The egg that holds Abe no Semei is an easy target as of right now, but I promise my friends I wouldn't use my powers for any type of evil. My grip tighten on the bow and arrow while I chew the inside of my cheek. My mind wander too long and a loud cry echo through the air, causing my eyes to dart back towards Rikuo. His body is pin to the broken wall with Hagoromo's tail piercing his skin. Hagoromo ready her tail and aimed it at Rikuo's heart. My senses stop at the scene and my instincts kicked in.

Rikuo! My heart race at the thought of his name. I quickly aim my arrow back at the original target, and was about to release the arrow when the egg started to hatch. My light arrow starts to react to the hatching egg as my weapon flicker on and off, slowly causing my arrow to disappear from my grasp.

"My powers." My voice waver when an unusual sensation of euphoria overwhelms me as I hiss out as if in pain.

"Inari-sama, what's wrong?" Rei and Ren ask in panic when I suddenly feel to the floor.

My eyes look up to meet their eyes but their worried expressions are slowly being covered by bright lights. White sports appearing before my eyes and my visions blurred like it once did back at the shrine. But this blissful feeling sent a disturbing shiver down my spine at the familiarity of nostalgia. I've felt this sensation before, a long time ago. I knew then what's happening.

"He's here." I whisper before feeling faint. "Abe no Semei is here."

* * *

**Rihan**

I should have known that following my son was a mistake. I should have went with Inari, but the look in Kukai's eyes tells me there's a reason why we came to Earth. Kukai wouldn't just let me come here and do as I please. Kukai has the responsibility as a former Messenger of the God's to do, and as his apprentice I was brought along with him. Seeing Inari was a side bonus as my reward, but I have a job to do as his apprentice. I never image my job would be this…difficult.

My heart was troubled at the chaos in front of me. The battle I saw Rikuo had fought wasn't just a mere fight, no, it was more than that. I should have known better, because why would Rikuo come to Kyoto in the first place? I could already tell that he was previously injured, but his face never show any signs of being in pain. His leadership skill advances even mine, and it was a very proud moment to call him my son.

Rikuo, you just don't know it yet. But you'll one day make a great leader. I thought with a wary smile. A small pathetic laugh escapes my lips at my contradiction. When I was alive, I wanted Rikuo to be apart from the yokai world, and ask Kubinashi to assist me to let Rikuo choose if he wants to be the next heir of the Nura Gumi. Rikuo is only one-forth yokai, and I didn't want him to be pressured by my old man to become the next heir.

Am I wrong to assume that's what Rikuo wanted all along? To be the next heir, and not live as a human being? I thought to myself while asking these questions.

I must be, because now a difficult situation has occurred, and I am at a loss of which sides I should support. One side is the Nura Gumi who is fighting alongside with a clan of onmyojis and the other side who fights for Hagoromo Gitsune. But…

I stare at the woman whose name of a fox demon. It was not Hagoromo's true face. It is not her eyes, her hair, or her lips. No, the body that Hagoromo Gitsune have attain does not belong to her. I realize the moment the Devil's blade had struck behind my back years ago was not _her_. Hagoromo have taken over my beloved's body, but I did nothing to stop it because I couldn't deny the fact that I am still in love with _her_. Cherished memories flooding back, but my face constrict in disturbance as I stare at Hagoromo who has the face of the beautiful ayakashi flower I knew and loved.

"Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold but the Kerria laments, for a single fruit does not bear…" I whisper tearfully while clutching the collar of my kimono. Gripping the fabric so tightly that white knuckles form on my fisted hands. "Even if I can make flowers bloom brilliantly, to bear such a fruit, is beyond my ability."

I remember those written words of farewell that I find it despicable. It haunts me even till this day. It doesn't matter whether I'm alive or dead. I can't blame her, no, I blame myself to cause her to write such a poem. A beautiful yet sorrowful poem that can leave any man's cold heart to melt. How have I waited to see such beauty once again, but in the wrong hands of the enemy. I thought I could see her again when I died, but I was wrong back then because she has been reincarnated as the young woman who had stabbed me.

"But now you're here, all grown up." I said, as I glide towards Hagoromo Gitsune. My presence did not interrupt her words as she talks to Rikuo while watching the large egg hatching from above the sky. My mind ignore everything else around me and focus mainly on the woman I'm walking to. Hands outstretch, knowing I could not touch her but I attempt to do so anyways. My hands glow and barely went through her cheeks as my eyes soften at the closeness of her face.

Hagoromo's twisted smile did not match the beauty of the beautiful flower I knew to loved, but it didn't matter to me at that moment. I lean forward and pressed my ghostly forehead against hers'. Closing my eyes while I struggle to find the presence of the woman I love. I can't hold back the raw emotions of seeing her as I whisper out her name.

"Yamabuki."

* * *

**Follow this story so you'll know when the next chapter will be updated ^w^ **

**Also review is very much appreciated!**


	14. One Summer's Day

**I'm sorry for updating so late! Wahhhh, I've been slacking! I hope this chapter will make it up to you!**

**Oh, but don't get mad at me as you read this chapter. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read it, but I'll say it now. I HAD TO WRITE IT for the story for the plot to work, I'm sorry! T_T**

**And yes, this is still a RikuoXOC story so don't worry about that part. THANK YOU SO MUCH for following and favoring my story! I'm so so so so overwhelmingly happy! Even though I only had a couple of review on the last chapter, knowing that readers are still interest in my story is enough to make me cry out in joy! Thank you again!**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 14**

**-One Summer's Day-**

* * *

**Inari**

_I remember the memories we shared hundreds of years ago when my life was still so innocent. Hundreds of years seems like a long time, but these past memories flashes back like it happen just yesterday. A warm summer's day at the shrine where we watch the last of the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. Soft pink petals falling onto our hair and the occasional laughs escaping our lips. The two of us nestling close to one another with our eyes overlooking the city of Kyoto. The warm rays shining in our faces with brief wind pass by as it scatter our locks of hair. _

_I remember he held me close to him. A protective embrace that can't be describe other than love. Our hands locked with one another with fingers intertwine that matches almost too perfectly. It was as if our hands were made for each other's touch. We were compatible for one another. He was made for me as I for him._

_The gentle smile that matches his eyes when he kiss my hand so lovingly causes my heart to flutter. The littlest things he did made my heart ache in so many ways that it felt almost unbearable. It was like the love we shared was too good to be true. _

_Where have those happy memories gone, I wonder? Because of him I lost my way. I remember that day as I watch him walk away with his back turn to me. Silent tears of betrayal streamed down my face as I beg him to come back. I was a fool to believe that he had felt something for me. He never once said the three words I wanted to hear. He never truly loved me. I understand that now and I suffered for it. _

_I really am pitiful._

"First love never felt so painful, don't you agree Abe no Semei?" I said while meeting eyes with my first love. A wary smile plaster on my lips as I cross my arms over my chest. My fingers trembles in anxiety as I hide them underneath my sleeve. I force my body to stay put though knowing that I wanted to run away. I fight back the stinging tears that threaten to spill. Abe no Semei's golden eyes falter at my snipe comment, but said nothing. Instead he turn his back to me and walked away.

_Wait!_

_Don't go…_ My mind thought out unconsciously with a hand reaching out reflexively. My fingers twitched midway as I look upon my actions in surprise. A baffled look crosses my face as I pull my hands back to my side. Slight anger boil within me at my own pathetic impulses.

_He doesn't love me. So why am I still chasing after him?_ I gritted my teeth in frustration as I glare at his back. Without thinking I charge at him with hands curled into fists. Seconds before my fist could connect with the back of Semei's head, he turn himself around and caught my hand. He entraps me between his free arm and his bare chest as I struggle to squirm away from his forceful embrace.

"Let go of me!" I hiss out in protest while I dug my nails into his arms and inflicting pain. Abe no Semei didn't show any sign of being hurt nor did he intend to let go of me. Instead, he lifted me off of my feet and slung me over his shoulder, practically carry me to wherever he's taking us. I yelp in surprise before finally taking recognition of the place around us.

The last place I remember being was on the rooftop near Nijo Castle with Rei and Ren at my side, and somehow I ended up here with Abe no Semei in front of me. Everywhere around is covered in solid white from the floor to the ceiling and the horizon across. A never-ending empty space filled with bright lights that could swallow you whole.

"Where are we?" I blurted out without thinking. Semei stare at me on the corner of his eyes, but said nothing. I glare back at him and slam my fist onto his back. "Put me down Semei!"

"No." Was all he said as he continues to walk on the invisible path that only he could see.

"Where are we?" I ask again.

"My conscience." Abe no Semei replies matter-of-fact. "Your powers correspond with mine and your soul accidentally got sucked into my mind when I was hatching. You should not be here."

"Come again?" I ask. "I'm in your head?"

"No, your soul is inside the hatching egg with me. It was not I who did this to you, but yourself is to blame." Semei said as he gently set me down. Semei takes my hand and pull me along with him. "You wanted to see me so your powers granted what you wished for."

"First of all I never wanted to see _you_ and second of all I rather die than be seen _by_ you!" I yell at him as I try to stab my clawed hand through his chest. Abe no Semei spun around and caught my hand again while trapping both my hands in one of his hand before leaning his face closer to mine. I flinch back in surprise and turn my gaze away. "You traitor…"

"Stop this nonsense Inari." Abe no Semei mutters. "I can still see from the look in your eyes that you're still in love with me."

"S-shut up!" I stutter in annoyance. "I do not love you and I'll never will again! How could you betray me like that? I couldn't forgive you, and I still can't. You hurt me, and I'm tired of crying over you. You mean nothing to me! I hate y-mmffhh!"

_No…stop_.

His free hand cupping my chin.

_Stop this._

His face inches closer. His lips parted when hot breath brush against my trembling lips. I couldn't react fast enough to push away and our lips made contact. How did it come to this? Why am I the only one suffering? He has no right to kiss me, but I can't pull away. Pull away Inari, you must pull away! I can't do this anymore. I…I…

_I don't want this!_ I thought as tears spill at the corner of my eyes. My voice couldn't let the words escapes from my lips. I can't take this nostalgic heat from his lips meeting mine. This cold hearted demon who's pressing his lips against mine that interrupted my words. This passionate sensation couldn't feel any more real that it felt almost sickening.

Abe no Semei reluctantly pulls back when he almost left me breathless. I couldn't meet my teary eyes with him as I finally push him back, but only to be pull forward. His hand cradling the back of my head towards his chest as he leans lips close to my ear. A shiver ran down my spine when he whisper into my ear. My heart almost stop when he pulls back as I stare wide eyes at his gentle ones.

"You-"My words were cut off when Semei suddenly push me backwards and I fall. I kept falling and falling, expecting to hit the ground below me. Instead I fall into the deep abyss that surrounded me in darkness. His presence growing farther away. Closing my eyes, I slip into consciousness.

It didn't take seconds until I regain my conscious and I was back on the rooftop laying on the floor with Rei and Ren beside me. Their fox eyes grew panic at my pale expression. Everything is still in chaos and I force myself to stand back up on my feet with every ounce of strength I have left. I look back up at the battle on top of Nijo Castle.

Shards of the broken shells falls around Rikuo and the trapped Hagoromo Gitsune. A spiritual seal spiral around Hagoromo, making her unable to move while Rikuo charge forwards and made the final blow. Rikuo's blade piece through Hagoromo's Gitsune's shoulder blade and her blood pool out in great amount. The falling shards reflects like a broken memory as I see Hagoromo's past self. A smiling child holding hands with a taller figure next to her. The image shift to the next memory and my eyes widen in surprise.

_Rihan_…I thought as I see the handsome ayakashi's face in Hagoromo Gitsune's memory. Rihan topaz eyes soften when he looks down at young Hagoromo and she smile back at him. I didn't understand what I was seeing when tiny yellow flowers scatter across Hagoromo Gitsune's memory. It was the memory that was describe in the letter where Hagoromo Gitsune stabs Rihan from behind. The Devil's Sword in her hand and with Rihan's final movements, he spun around and smiled.

_Why would you smile like that in the end? She killed you Rihan… so why? _I thought in distraught as I watch the memory shift once again and this time Hagoromo Gitsune's started to cry next to the dying Rihan in front of her. The images didn't make sense to me as I stare at the two people in the reflecting mirror.

"That woman." Rei said, interrupting my thoughts. I turn my attention to her when she continue. "That body that Hagoromo Gitsune took over is Rihan's past wife."

"…what?" I ask in bewilderment. I turn my attention back to the battle and stare long and hard at Hagoromo limp body held in Rikuo's arms. "So that means…"

"Yes." Ren said. His voice seeps with disdain. "That body belongs to Yamabuki Otome."

I couldn't believe what I am hearing. It's almost like a tragic love story. A heart retching story that only belong in a book, but here I stand. Gazing up at the dying body of Yamabuki Otome which Hagoromo Gitsune have taken control. I can't help but sympathize for both Yamabuki and Rihan. How could they do this to them?

Everything else was a blur in my eyes as I watch the final battle about to close. My body had frozen during those few minutes of overwhelming confusion that I almost forgotten about the battle. Abe no Semei never felt so far away and my hands clench in reaction. This was all his fault. Does he even know how much pain and grief he have caused?

I couldn't ignore the words he had said to me earlier. It won't get out of my head. I don't want the words he said to be true. I want to destroy the relationship we have and had together. No more lies. No more betrayal. My hand glow instinctively to my command as I summon my bow and arrow. My hands tremble with disturbing thoughts of his last words circling inside my head.

"_I love you."_

I bit my bottom lip and tasted blood as I aim my arrow at Abe no Semei's heart. Semei finally said the words I wanted to hear, but the situation have changed. I no longer love him. So with this final stance and confirmation, I release my arrow and let it fly.

"I won't forgive you." I whisper as I watch the arrow soar across the sky. Without meaning to, our eyes meet and I falter. The arrow shift and hit Semei's arm. Semei's golden eyes pierce through my soul and my knees buckled. His _Fear_ flow out of his expressionless eyes causes me to drop to the floor in shock. I dart my eyes to his arm where my arrow had hit him and small layers of skin started to melt off from the heat my weapon have caused. But Semei's expression remain placid, as if he didn't realize he has been hit.

"_I know." _Semei's words rings in my head before he turn his attention back to the Nura Clan. His sharp eyes watching Rikuo's face slowly drain from its normal color. Rikuo look like he could pass out any minute, but he stand firm in defense. I watch Semei's lips move, but couldn't hear what he said to them as he turn his back on them and head towards the Gates of Hell. Abe no Semei takes one last look in my direction.

"_I'll come back for you. Until then, Inari." _My eyes follow him as he disappear through the Gate and his Demon Army quickly follow after him. In an instant, the once gray sky swiftly shifts to a once sunny day. The stormy clouds reverse to white puffs in the sky and everything went back to the way it was. However, Nijo Castle is still destroyed from the battle of Demons and Onmyojis.

_Don't come back. Don't ever come back._ I thought venomously while standing back up and turning my back from the castle. I head back downstairs Rei and Ren silently follow suit as we head back to the streets of Kyoto. My thoughts roam with the events of the day encircling my head. So much has happen and it happened too fast to comprehend. I look down at my hands and watch my claws slowly turning itself back to human fingernails. We pass a window store and I stare at my reflection. Ruby eyes changing back to dark black eyes and I was human again.

"My human ability isn't strong enough and that was why Abe no Semei got away." I blurt out as I turn my attention towards my fox friends. "I want to get stronger."

Rei and Ren turn to each other with a worried look on their faces. With resolve in their eyes after a few short moments, they turn back to me and Rei is the first to speak. "There is a way."

"But to become stronger, there's a price to pay." Ren added. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am." I said with a curt nod.

"Then come with us." Rei said as she extends her hand out and I grab her offering hand with no hesitation. A warm smile grew on her lips. "We'll turn you into a real Goddess of Prosperity."

* * *

**Rihan**

The handsome ayakashi followed Rikuo and his Onmyoji friends back to the Keikain main house. Everywhere was a disaster, but luckily not many of the Onmyojis got killed during battle. Rihan's head unconsciously turns to the direction where Nurarihyon is talking to a ghostly Onmyoji. The Onmyoji quip Rihan's interest on how he had made his spirit still alive after hundreds of years. A thought ran through the ayakashi's head. If Rihan somehow attain that ability, he might be able visible enough for people to see.

Rihan's golden eyes dart down to Nurarihyon. A faint smile grew on his lips for having not seen his father for a long time. Back at Nijo Castle, Rihan was completely distracted. At the thought, Rihan's smile dimed. The Second Heir tilted his head up to the sky. His lips move to speak but the words he said was silenced. A soft prayer spoken for the Heaven and for only his sensei could hear. Memories flashes back only moments ago…

"_What are you doing?" Rihan ask as he stands behind Kukai. The ayakashi's curious eyes watch Kukai's glowing hands move above Yamabuki's dying body. Rikuo was kneeling down on the other side while he talk to Nurarihyon, but Rihan was too concentrated on Kukai's actions._

"_I'm taking her back to Heaven." Kukai said while he lifts up the palm of his hand. He's holding a glowing white orb levitating in his hand and Rihan's eyes couldn't look away. The ayakashi was captivated by the glowing fussy orb. A strange urge to touch made Rihan's hand move as if reaching for the orb, but Kukai slaps Rihan's hands away. "Don't touch it. You'll taint her soul."_

"_Sorry." Rihan apologizes, and back away. _

_Kukai stood up and place Yamabuki's soul in a teardrop shape glass container before tying a holy florescent string around the lips of the glass. Kukai meet Rihan's expectant gaze and he tilts his head up at the sky. "I'm going back up. Do you want to come with me?"_

"_May I stay here a little longer?" Rihan ask, almost pleadingly. _

"_Do as you wish." Kukai said. He turn his eyes to Rihan with a stern expression. "But be back before midnight." _

"_What will happen if I don't come back by then?" Rihan question as Kukai spreads his angelic wings. His powers as one of the Messengers of the Gods brought sudden winds that are surrounding Kukai. "If you don't come back before midnight….you'll disappear."_

That was the last word Rihan remember Kukai telling him before he disappear. Leaving white feathers scattering all around the handsome ayakashi. A defeated sigh escapes Rihan's lips. Rihan didn't quite understand what Kukai meant by "disappear." Disappear from Earth and head back to Hell? Rihan doesn't know for sure, but a gut feeling is telling him that he shouldn't find out.

"Akifusa, nii-chan!" A young Onmyoji's voice caught my attention and I head back to where Rikuo was. The young man name Akifusa look surprise at the girl who had called him as Rikuo follow the girl towards Akifusa.

"Yura." Akifusa acknowledge the young girl name Yura before Rikuo cuts in and introduces himself.

"I'm Rikuo Nura, the young head of the Nura Clan." Rikuo stated. "I've heard from Yura-san that you are a genius at crafting spirit blades."

Rikuo handed a perplex Akifusa his broken Nenekirimaru and Akifusa reluctantly takes it with a surprise expression on his face. Rikuo wishes for a stronger spirit blade if Akifusa would help him to defeat the Nue. Right then the ghostly Onmyoji cuts in and volunteer to help out while Rihan silently watch his son interacts with his friends. Akifusa reluctantly agreed and was entrusted with Rikuo's sword.

_Everyone have faith in him. _Rihan thought as his gentle eyes look upon his only child. A soft chuckle escapes his lips as he follow the group as they head inside the Keikain house. An expected determination flicked in Rihan's heart and he knew then his son was ready to become the next heir of the Nura Clan.

* * *

**Nurarihyon**

With the departing soldiers of the Nura Clan heading back to Tokyo, Nurarihyon stayed back with Karasu Tengu at the Keikain household. The young man name Akifusa and the spirit of Hidemoto had agree to forge a new spirit blade for Rikuo so Nurarihyon volunteer to stay behind to take the sword back with him once it's complete. With two sword smith, it should take about a week for the forging to be finish or so they said to Nurarihyon.

The reason why Nurarihyon stayed behind is one's own ambition. His idiotic grandson didn't follow his one favor Nurarihyon had ask Rikuo to do and that was to deliver the letter to Inari. That idiotic grandson of his completely forgotten about the letter, it sets Nurarihyon's irritation on fire. Nurarihyon must see Inari so he can tell her that he has discover a way to free her from her shackle.

It was only a couple of hours pass by in the Keikain household when a sudden chaos interrupted Nurarihyon's train of thought. Many Onmyoji's rush toward the front of the entrance to the house and Nurarihyon look over at Karasu Tengu, Yura, and Yura's brother Ryuji in question. "Is there something wrong?"

Before Yura could reply, Akifusa slides the paper door open with a bang! "Intruders have invaded the Keikain main house!"

"Oh?" Nurarihyon ask while Yura and Ryuji abruptly stood up. Nurarihyon calmly follow suit as they rush through the hallways.

"Wait for me Supreme Commander!" Karasu Tengu exclaims as he follows Nurarihyon behind.

Akifusa stayed right beside the ayakashi, seeing that Nurarihyon is taking his time to walk out. Nurarihyon turn his attention to Akifusa and ask, "Do you know if they are enemies or allies?"

"We're not sure." Akifusa said with a worried expression written in his red eyes. "But their _Fears_ are overwhelmingly powerful. Especially these two fox yokais."

"Fox yokais you say?" Nurarihyon ask, quipping his interest. "Tell me again how many intruders did you say there are?"

* * *

**Inari**

_What should we do Inari-sama? _Rei's voice ask in my head. Rei and Ren stood in front of me with their swords in hand in a defending stance. Their fox eyes glaring at the crowd of alert Onmyoji's in front of us. One by one, they completely surrounded us with spirit swords and other weapons in hand. I stand calmly looking around and observing their expressions of fright and determination. Everyone of their eyes glares back at us and intentionally labeling us as one of their enemies. I don't blame them though. They all just fought in a great war and many have suffer tremendous injuries.

"We didn't come here to fight."I said while I holding up both of my hands as if surrendering. The Onmyoji's slightly let their defense down at my actions, when a couple more people rush through the circle. A small girl the same age as Rikuo emerge first and a boy who looks like he's related to her follow afterwards. My eyes grew wide in surprise when two more people came into view. One was a little older boy with silver hair and ruby eyes and the other person was the last person I would expect to be here. My surprise expression turns to one of warmth when the familiar stranger smiled at me.

Instinctively I put my hands down and bow towards the people in front of me. "My name is Inari and I came from the Fushimi shrine." I introduce myself to the people. I look up to meet their confuse eyes and continue. "I ask of your assistance, if you could please help me and my friends."

"Of course we would." The familiar stranger said without hesitation, which caught everyone's attention.

"Huh?" The young girl ask in confusion. "Wait a minute, do you know her?"

"Of course he does." I said nonchalantly while smiling at the man the young girl is asking. "Isn't that right, Nurarihyon?"

The ayakashi turn his attention to me and grin, "Indeed."

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being a little shorter than the previous one. Nonetheless, please continue to follow, favorite, and review. See you next time! ^_^**


	15. Want to Be Your Love

**Hey everyone! I finish this chapter early upon request! Plus I'm going to be VERY late on posting the next chapter, sorry! College life is hectic for me right now so I'm writing this chapter now before next week starts. **

**Also in gratitude to these people: OkitaRetatski, xLollipopLovex, a random person, Randomness-sama, and SilverNeira for your latest reviews! You guys made my day and motivation to continue this story.**

**This chapter is full of details AND FLUFF. LOTS OF FLUFF ^0^ It's my SECOND favorite chapter alongside "Rihan's Affection." Well Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'll edit the misspelling/grammar when I get to it.**

* * *

**Kitsune's Goddess**

**Chapter 15**

**-Want to Be Your Love-**

* * *

**Inari**

"I apologize on behave of me and my friends for intruding in your territory." I said while bowing my head. The Keikain family invited us into their home after the little stir my friends and I cause and we are now sitting across from each other in the meeting room. The expansive room constrict with gold tatami mat with red seams, and intricate art painted against the walls across from the open sliding paper door. The bright sunlight gives the room a brilliant hue of yellow from the suns' ray.

"It's alright, we didn't know who you were." The boy with silver hair and ruby eyes said first with a light smile on his lips. "My name is Akifusa Keikain, it is a pleasure to meet you, Inari-chan."

"You shouldn't disrespect someone who's older than you, Akifusa." Nurarihyon quipped while nonchalantly closes his eyes and sips on his hot tea.

"What? If I'm not mistaken, Inari is much younger than I-"

"Actually," I cut in with an innocent look on my face. "I'm over ten centuries old."

"WHAT?!" Akifusa, the young black hair girl, and the bird yokai exclaims in unison. The other black hair boy stay quietly and listen intently on the conversation.

"Let me proper introduce myself and my friends." I said with a straight face and bowing my head again. "My name is Inari, and I am known as "The Goddess of Prosperity. These two friends of mine are what we call "Messengers of the Gods." This is Rei and Ren, and they're not only my protectors but also my friends. We're here on a mission to save mankind and ayakashi so I ask of your assistance and-"

"Whoa, hold on a minute there!" The young girl stops me as she held out her hands. "Did you say you are a Kami?"

I meekly nodded and the rest of the people takes in the information. Slowly one after one, they begin to introduce themselves. The young girl with short black hair and brown eyes is name Yura Keikain, and the boy sitting next to her is her brother, Ryuji Keikain. Akifusa sat on the opposite side of Ryuji, and the bird yokai name Karasu Tengu is one of the Nurarihyon's hundred demons soldiers.

"So what do you need help from us, Inari-sama?" Akifusa ask, and correcting himself from the first mistake.

"We're looking for a, ugh…." I said before looking lost as I turn my attention to my friends. "What _are_ we looking for?"

"We're looking for a certain scroll that have been kept here centuries ago by one of the head Keikain family." Ren speaks out first. "It's called the Holy Scroll of the Gods."

"If by any chance, the Keikain family still have it," Rei added in. "We would like to take it back in our possession."

"The Holy Scroll of the Gods, huh?" Akifusa said thoughtfully, while he contemplates in his head. Yura look over between Akifusa then to her brother in confusion. Then her confused eyes met mine.

"I've never heard of such thing exist." Yura stated.

"Only the head Keikain family knows of the scroll," Ren answers Yura's statement. "It will be unlikely for anyone to know of such scroll. But if we could, we would like permission to search through your library."

"That would take too much time." Akifusa says, while looking up to meet Ren's eyes. "I can see that you're in a hurry to find this scroll."

I bit my lip and nodded in reply, "Yes we are."

Akifusa turns his attention to Yura's brother, "So what do you think we should do Ryuji?"

The boy name Ryuji thought about the situation before speaking for the first time. "I, personally, wouldn't know where to start searching or know if we even have the scroll. But I know someone who does."

"Who?" Akifusa and Yura ask in unison and my ears perk up in hope. Eyes in anticipation while Ryuji eyes darts down to his sister which Yura expression reflects back in confusion.

"You don't mean…_him_?" Yura ask finally, a bit confused.

"Maybe, he is the oldest and the liveliest out of all the Head Keikain." Ryuji stated matter-of-fact. "We won't know until we try so summon him, Yura."

"Him?" I ask. "Who's _him?"_

Without answering, Yura stood up and walk across the room and giving herself enough room to perform a summoning technique. Unexpected wind surrounds Yura in a circular motion. The wind picked up speed as Yura's bangs flutters around her and occasionally blocking her eyes. Yura then takes out a couple of talisman out of her kimono and drop it around her. The paper ofuda surrounded Yura as it swirls around her with the wind.

"Hagun!" Yura shouted and bright yellow lights flash around her. Instinctively we cover our eyes when our vision came back. My eyes widen in surprise as I see skeletal figures standing behind Yura while blue and yellow flames covers their feet. However, a certain man stood right behind Yura with a carefree smile and his hands on her shoulders, leaning over to look at us in curiosity. He wore a traditional white kimono with purple seams. His dark eyes almost match his purple hair that is slightly hidden from his hat. This man looks very young, and very family when a look of recognition hit me. My fox friends must have notice that same thing when all three of us gasp out in surprise.

"K-Kukai?!"

* * *

**Nurarihyon**

Nurarihyon quietly listens to the commotion around him as he calmly sips his tea with his eyes closed. Inari's sudden outburst brought him back to reality as he opens his golden eyes and sees Inari standing up, and rush over to Yura and Hidemoto. Without thinking, Inari suddenly jumps towards Hidemoto and embrace him. Everyone except Inari and her friends all look confuse as Inari tighten her hold on Hidemoto and a strange feeling of irritating hits the ayakashi in the heart. The impatient ayakashi make haste of the situation and interrupts everything with a purpose cough and catching Inari's attention.

"You are mistaken, Inari. His name is Hidemoto Keikain." Nurarihyon says sternly, but politely when Inari slowly loosens her grip. Inari then back away and look up at Hidemoto with a slight flush face.

"Sir," Karasu Tengu whispers to the Supreme Commander and he turn his harden gaze at him. Karasu Tengu flinch back and says, "Watch your expression, sir. You'll scare everyone."

_Oh, did I do that self-consciously? _Nurarihyon thought as he relaxes his face back to normal.

"I-I'm sorry I've mistaken you for someone else." Inari apologizes. Feeling fluster, she bows her head to hide her blush.

"Oh I'm fine being embrace by a pretty girl like you." Hidemoto said nonchalantly while giving off his signature smile. "In fact, I wouldn't mind if you hugged me again."

_That girl…_Nurarihyon thought with an exasperated sigh escaping his lips as he glare at Hidemoto. The Onmyoji senses the Supreme Commander's eyes and turn his sly smile at Nurarihyon which annoyed him even more. Hidemoto really does love to tease him.

"Hidemoto-san." Yura said, as she catches his attention. "I summon you to ask if you know about a scroll called the Holy Scroll of the Gods."

"Oh, yes in fact I do." Hidemoto said with a smile. He places his hand on his cheek as if thinking and continues, "But I can't seem to remember where I misplace it."

"You've _misplaced_ it?" Yura and Ryuji ask in annoyance.

"Oh wait!" Hidemoto says as if remembering something. He fisted his hand on his palm and says, "I lent it to a friend."

"You've _wha_t?!" Yura shouted. "Isn't the Holy Scroll supposed to be sacred or something? Why would you such a thing as to let someone borrow it?!"

"Calm down Yura," Akifusa says as he tries to compose the little Onmyoji. "Hidemoto-sama must have a good reason."

"Well thank you for thinking of my good nature," Hidemoto says as he flicker of his finger in the air and a smile on his lips. "I did let my friend borrow the scroll to read it, but over the course of the years he must have forgotten about returning it to me. So…"

"So you've lost it?" Inari finishes Hidemoto's sentence, and the Onmyoji gave an innocent shrug. Everyone grew silent at Hidemoto's reply.

"_I_ didn't lose it." Hidemoto pointed out, then he darts his eyes to Nurarihyon who's sitting quietly in the corner of the room. "_He_ did."

At Hidemoto's words, everyone turn their eyes on Nurarihyon. The ayakashi peeks open his eyes and sighs out as their eyes widen in surprise. The Supreme Commander sets his tea to the side and look up at their eyes full of expectation.

"I did not lose it, Hidemoto. Do not assume what you don't know." Nurarihyon finally says as everyone sighs in relief. The ayakashi continues, "The scroll is back at the Nura Gumi if you want it."

Inari smiles with a nodded of her head and her foxes mimic her actions. A sly smile spread upon the Supreme Commanders lips when he says, "But on one condition."

"What condition?" Inari asks.

Nurarihyon grins, "Go on a date with me."

* * *

**Rihan**

With hands cross over my chest and a disapproving frown plaster on my lips, I follow Nurarihyon and Inari out of the Keikain main house. I can NOT believe my old man is going on a date with this beautiful vixen while I walk behind them like a third wheel. Okay, I chose to stay here with Nurarihyon as Rikuo and the gang left for Tokyo, but I never expected Inari would come here in the first place. Furthermore, she's going to a date with this sly playboy of an ayakashi!

I grumble to myself as I watch Inari walk side to side with Nurarihyon, who has transform himself into his younger days. His hair of gold and black spiking back like the usual years. His Purple kimono snuggling against his body, showing off his muscular built with his shoulders closely touch Inari's shoulders. Seeing these two in front of me sets my irritation on fire, but I could do nothing but watch and walk behind them as they interact with one another.

"How come you change form Nurarihyon?" Inari ask. "You were fine the way you are."

"Wouldn't you think it be strange to see a grown man walking around with a young woman if people saw us?" Nurarihyon overlap Inari's question with his own. "Besides, I wouldn't mind rendezvous like the old days."

"O-okay, sure?" Inari flusters, unsure of how to answer. A slight pink hue flushes Inari's cheeks and my heart quickens in reaction.

"Don't show him that kind of face, you dummy…" I said while sighing in defeat.

"Hey, Nurarihyon." Inari said.

"Hm?" The Supreme Commander hums, obviously enjoying himself.

"Is it alright for us to wear these types of clothes?" Inari ask. "I mean, we're not in the feudal era anymore, so wouldn't it look strange?"

"Nonsense," Nurarihyon says, while he grabs for Inari's hand. Inari stiffen in reaction, but the ayakashi pays no mind. "There's actually a festival called Gion Matsuri going on this week so we'll blend right in."

"A festival?" Inari ask, her eyes lit up and she completely forget about them holding hands. "Can we go to it?"

"Of course," Nurarihyon said. "But first, I want to show you a piece of the outside world. You've been wanting to be out in the world for centuries haven't you? So I'm going to be your personal tour guide for the evening."

"Nurarihyon…" Inari softly whispers as her eyes warms up in tears. "Thank you."

The couple of hours Inari and Nurarihyon spend together flew by quickly. The sun had set an hour ago, and the street lights from the beginning of the night festival called Yoiyama is about to start. Paper lanterns lit the main streets of Kyoto as variety of booth and vendors come out to sell their products. Nurarihyon and Inari headed towards their last stop for the night at Yasaka Shrine which was dedicated to Susa-no-o.

"Did you know that Susa-no-o is also a God of Prosperity?" Nurarihyon ask Inari which she shakes her head in surprise. Still holding onto Inari's hand, Nurarihyon led Inari towards the front of the shrine. Dozens of paper lanterns hung above the entrance of the shrine as Inari and Nurarihyon went up to pray at the shrine. I reluctantly did the same, before walking after them as they head straight for the booth.

Gion-bayashi based music fill the streets with musical instruments of flute, drums, and bells. Flocks of freshly painted face children running around the streets with their silk kimono brushing against their skin. It was a lively night for the end of the day, and I've seen Inari's face change to one's of blissful paradise.

Father…you really know how to cherish a woman, don't you? I thought while stopping in my tracks as I watch them go through the crowd. Slowly the two of them are out of my view as I look up at the night sky. A soft sigh once again escapes my lips. My time here have been spent to the fullest, and a short live feeling of contentment fill my heart.

"I better go back." I said to myself while walking out of the bustling town to the quite night of the forest. I turn around and look at the lit town behind me. "We'll meet again…someday."

* * *

**Nurarihyon**

Even though the Supreme Commander doesn't want this happiness to end, he guided Inari back to the Keikain Main house where her fox friends and Karasu Tengu is waiting for us. The crew all went back inside of the Keikain main house and a week pass by with the completion of the new Nenekirimaru. Yura, Ryuji, and Akifusa bid us farewell as we part from the three Onmyojis.

Karasu Tengu call in a snake yokai for Nurarihyon's and Inari's transportation back to Tokyo. The demon snake bow his head to Nurarihyon in recognition and respect as the Supreme Commander scoop Inari in his arms and got on top of the snake's head.

"N-Nurarihyon…" Inari stutters. "Isn't this a little too close."

"No, I'm fine." Nurarihyon said nonchalantly. The ayakashi then turn his attention to the Messengers of the Gods. "Can you fly or do you need a ride behind me?"

"We can fly." Rei said as while clouds form from the bottom of their feet.

"Alright, it will take around four hours," Nurarihyon said. "You better keep up because I'm not going to wait for you guys. You too Karasu Tengu."

"Ye-yes, Supreme Commander!" Karasu Tengu replies in panic as everyone sets off towards Kyoto right at sunset. On the bottom ground, Nurarihyon notice Yura waving to them goodbye and Inari wave back in return into they no longer sees them.

The flight through the sky was rocky at first for both Nurarihyon and Inari. The Supreme Commander discover something he didn't know during the flight as Inari tightly clings to the ayakashi's body. It was Inari's first time flying, and she happens to be afraid of heights. Her nails clawed against the ayakashi's skin, but Nurarihyon endures the pain knowing Inari's is scared for her life.

"Beautiful Vixen," Nurarihyon said, trying to sooth Inari's trembling body. Ren and Rei look over at her with worried eyes as we continue to fly. Nurarihyon continues, "Hey, it's okay."

"I know." Inari said, but she continues to hold onto Nurarihyon for dear life. Nurarihyon knew that Inari tries to lie to herself so she can look tough in front of him so all he could do was sooth her. Nurarihyon handed Inari Nenekirimaru to hold for support and she reluctantly take it. The ayakashi's fingers comb through her black silky hair slowly stops the tremor from Inari's body. Eventually without knowing, Inari fell asleep in the ayakashi's arms. Nurarihyon chuckles in amusement and readjusted Inari for a more comfortable position as he wraps his arms around Inari.

"Sleep tight, Inari." Nurarihyon whisper before planting a soft sweet kiss on Inari's forehead.

* * *

**Inari**

Soft hushed voices brought conscious back to my eyes as it slowly flutters open. My vision still blur from waking up from a long sleep, but I can clearly hear the scurrying of footsteps running away. Before I knew it I bolted right up and look around the unfamiliar room. Rubbing my eyes awake as a yawn escapes me, I take in my field of vision.

"Where am I?" I ask myself, while getting up from the unfamiliar futon and got dress before heading out of the paper door in a rush.

_Seriously, where the heck am I?_ I thought to myself when a small feeling of panic fill my head. It was night outside and I wasn't sure what day it is. My foxes is nowhere to be found, and Nurarihyon completely vanish. The last thing I remember was sitting in Nurarihyon's arms as we head to Tokyo. My mind wanders that I completely ignore where I was heading and suddenly I slam into someone around the corner of the building. We both fall on our butt with a thud and groan out in unison. That was when our eyes met. Big chocolate eyes meeting with midnight black eyes and both give each other surprise look.

"Oh, excuse me dear." The lady said as she got up off the floor, before offering her hand to me. I take her hand as she helps me up and says, "you must be Inari I presume?'

"Yes, ma'am." I said with a nod.

"Oh shucks, don't call me that, you'll make me feel old." The lady said with a light laugh.

"I'm sorry." I apologize with a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"You can call me-"

"Wakana-san." Another woman enters the conversation and cutting the lady's sentence.

"W-Wakana?!" I blurted without meaning too in surprise. My eyes widen as I look upon Wakana for the first time. This young attractive lady is Rihan's second wife and Rikuo's mother?! Whoa, she's so pretty! I couldn't help but stare at her confuse chocolate eyes as she tilted her head to the side in a cutely way.

T-that's…adorable. I thought as I blink a couple of times tries to get back to reality. No wonder Rihan feel for this woman, she's just way too cute and innocent, plus she has a pretty smile to boost! Wait, it Wakana-san is here, then this must be the Nura Gumi. My eyes widen in revelation.

"Um, Inari?" Wakana ask, as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Y-yes?!" I fluster.

"Kejoro was talking to you." Wakana said while she turns her attention to the woman next to her.

"Oh." I said, while bowing my head to the woman name Kejoro. "Hello, my name is Inari."

"Hello Inari, I'm her to pick you up." Kejoro said with a friendly smile. Her emerald eyes brightened his dark brown wavy hair. Even her white and red kimono makes her look even more attractive.

"Pick me up?" I ask. "Am I going somewhere?"

"Yes," Kejoro said. "You've been summon to the council meeting."

"Summon?" I ask, as I follow Kejoro before bowing back towards Wakana. "It was a pleasure meeting you Wakana-san!"

"Same here." Wakana said before walking the opposite way. With that I follow Kejoro through the endless hallways in the house of the Nura Gumi. We both stop in front of the closed door and I can feel very strong presence of yokai _Fears_ from outside of the room. Kejoro knelt to her knees and I do the same as she taps on the paper door.

"Supreme Commander," Kejoro whisper softly so only he could hear. "I' brought her as you've ask."

Nurarihyon must have taken queue on this as he clears his throat and everyone in the room grew quiet. I can hear a familiar voice asking Nurarihyon, "What is it Oyaji?"

"There some announcement I would like to make." Nurarihyon's voice ring out as everyone listen in. "The Keikain Clan have finish forging the new Nenekirimaru."

Everyone in the room erupts into roars of glee and questions came one after another. "So where is it?"

"Did you bring it?"

"You didn't forget to bring it now did you, Oyaji?" The family voice ask in a teasing but serious tone.

"Of course not." Nurarihyon said and he added, "Plus I brought someone back with me."

"Who?" Everyone ask.

I can tell Nurarihyon was smiling as he says, "Come on in."

My fingers hesitantly moves the sliding paper door open while I slowly look up to meet the curious eyes of all types of yokais. Differently expressions mixed in one melting pot of confused, surprise, suspicious, and terrified. The first look on their face tell me that they knew that I was human. As a yokai, it is a somewhat strict rule for yokais to not be seen by humans, but they don't know that I'm not fully human. So as I sat there, looking unsure of what to do as I contemplate on what to say.

"U-um…" I stutters out my words.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to-…wait. Where's Nenekirimaru?" Nurarihyon cuts himself off as he looks down at my empty hands. My mind was still boggled with overwhelming feelings as the yokais eyes bored into mine, putting me directly in the spotlight.

"Ugh...what?" I ask, half listening.

"The sword that was left with you." Nurarihyon added with an amuse look on his face. "It should be in your room."

"Oh, okay." I said while standing slowly up and bow to the people in front of me. "I-I'll go get it then."

Suddenly feeling suffocated, I fled the scene and headed down the hallways. I trip on my footings a few times before gaining back balance before start running again. Their curious eyes following my every move until I could no longer be seen.

* * *

**Rikuo**

After that girl left, the whole council meeting went into an uproar. Everyone started bombarding gramps with question after question. I wouldn't' know how to deal with this situation because they were already giving me a headache. Still, the Supreme Commander sit calmly waiting for everyone to cool their head as he sips on his hot cup of tea.

"Why would you entrust such a sword to stranger, let alone a human with Nenekirimaru, Supreme Commander?!" Yuki Onna exclaims in shock.

"I agree." Kibinashi said, while he cross his arms over his chest.

"I don't think she's trustworthy. In fact, I'm highly suspicious of her." Kurotabo cuts in. "I get this feeling that she's hiding something."

"Don't assume the worst case scenario you guys," Aotabo said while looking upon his companions in displeasure. "We don't know anything yet."

"And that's why we can't trust her!" Yuki Onna snaps back at Aotabo.

"I think she's a pretty innocent girl to me." Kejoro walks into the meeting room, and sit herself next to Kubinashi. "She's very polite towards Wakana before I went to get her."

"W-well, anyone would act respectful towards Wakana-san." Yuki Onna interjects as everyone look at one another and turns their attention towards the front where Nurarihyon and I are sitting. I was looking down at my tea cup in contemplation while waiting for Gramps to be the first to speak.

"So Rikuo," Nurarihyon finally said, although turning the limelight to me. Damn it old man! The Supreme Commander ask, "What do you think of the situation?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully, while abruptly standing up from my seat. "Excuse me for a minute."

Without waiting for a reply, I head out of the council room and disappear from their sight.

* * *

**Inari**

_Was it this way or this way?_ I ask myself as I look at the two direction on both sides of me. A conflicted expression pass on my face. I thought I could get to room I had slept in easily, but this house is impossible! The space is ridiculous, I don't know how they can remember where to go. I sigh out in defeat and choose a random hallway to walk through, and hopefully get lucky to find the room I'm looking for.

"Hey you." A familiar voice wake me up from my thoughts and I look up to see Rikuo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The light of the moon pale in comparison to his porcelain skin. The image of him leaning against the wall is lock into my head as his beautiful features overpowers me.

"Are you looking for your room?" Rikuo ask and I meekly nodded in reply. Rikuo then pointed his thumb to the door right next to him and I laugh out pathetically before opening the paper door. My nervousness kicked in at the wrong time as I struggle to avoid his piercing ruby eyes watching my every move as I search for Nenekirimaru.

_Where the heck is it so I can get out of here! Oh…_I thought as I look up and sees the sword leaning up against the wall. I walk across the room and went to put it up when a sense a presence looming over me. My body stiffen in reaction and I slowly turn around. Without meaning to I turn around to meet his eyes when he suddenly moves in closer, and cornering me against the wall and him in front of me.

"U-um…Rikuo," I started to say, while I look from left to right to try to find an escape route. My fingers tightening around the sheath of the sword. "W-what are you doing?"

"My name," Rikuo says and I gave him a quizzical look. Rikuo leans his right hand against the wall and I shrink back ever more as he says, "How did you know my name? Oyaji never mention it."

"Well you see-"

"Are you the girl that I saw back at the bamboo forest in Kyoto?" Rikuo ask another question before I could answer his first question. This time I reply quickly with a nod.

Seeming satisfied, Rikuo ask another question. "Is your name happen to be Inari?"

I nodded again. Thinking Rikuo was going to ask me more question, I look up once again to meet Rikuo's crimson eyes. My breath hitch in surprise on how close proximity his face is to mine. I can practically feel him breathing down on me like I was his prey. An exasperated look cross my face. Where did the cute innocent child I knew a few years ago go? The Rikuo I knew did not have this feeling of aggression and mischief lurking in his eyes. Is this really Rikuo Nura?

"I need some recollection of the Inari I knew." Rikuo said, mostly to himself when his free hand gently grab a hold of my right cheek.

"Ugh...what?" I ask, feeling lost and out of breath. "Rikuo, you're a little too close."

"And? I have no problem with this position." The young Nura says with a slight smirk curving at the corner of his lips. "And didn't you just listen to me? I need you to remind me of the Inari I knew."

"Remind you?" I ask.

"Prove to me that you're _my _Inari-san." Rikuo softly whisper, while leaning his face closer to mine. Our forehead suddenly press to one another, and my heart race at the contact. Rikuo then added, "Inari-san…"

"I want you to kiss me."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnn...what I cliffhanger I left you huh? Sorry...no I'm not! =P I like to tease my readers once in a while. The suspense will kill you! **

**Did you like the chapter as much as I do? I hope so. Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Thank you and see you later!**


End file.
